The Outcasts
by TheDeviantSockMonkey
Summary: Fizz has spent most of his time alone after joining the league and was fine with it for awhile until a certain turn of events changed his life and the lives of those around him forever.
1. Chapter 1: My new friends are weird

**A/N: Hey guys, as you can guess this is my first LoL (league of legends) fanfiction I have uploaded onto the site, I have written fiction before so I'm not completely new to the writing process and junk.**

**Also be sure to R & R, it will help me get better and also encorage me to keep the story going, and also if I plan to not upload for awhile I will be sure to inform you all in some way because I know how it feels when the author of a fanfic you like just disappears without a word.**

**Also just a small thing to note is that this story is going to mostly be from Fizz's pov, but it will sometimes switch to third person view (I will be sure to tell when) for the story. This also wont happen a lot though, but just FYI.**

**Well, besides all of that I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter one: My new friends are weird**

As the days pass I couldn't help but miss my home under the sea. Sure I liked my home at the Institute of War, my champion status and the exciting things I have seen on the surface, but I felt so alone here on the surface, I had no family or any friends since most of the other champions already had friends or just simply didn't want to be bothered with me. It is understandable I guess because my energetic nature tends to annoy people. I was able to handle this loneliness for awhile but I wasn't sure if I could stand being alone anymore with no one to talk to or call friend.  
It was around nighttime when I decided to go out for a walk around the Institute, which is something that I normally do when I couldn't sleep. The torches hung on the walls of the institute were the only source of light in the dark building and as expected no one besides me was up and about. I've walked around the Institute of War so much that I knew almost every single room in this place so after a few minutes of just blindly walking around like a idiot I grew bored and stopped walking. I decided to head back to my room to try to get some sleep even though I wasn't tired but as soon as I began walking in the direction of my room I heard a faint sound of someone...crying. This caught my interest as I tried to pinpoint the direction in which the crying was coming from. I began walking down the hallway and as I progressed the sound grew louder which told me that I was getting close to the source of the crying. At the end of the hallway in front of me was the large front door to the institute, wherever the crying was coming from it was coming from outside of the institute. I slowly pushed open the door and peaked through the crack and saw where the source of the crying was coming from.  
I was confused at first because all I saw was a pile of bandages sitting on the front steps of the institute but then after closer examination I identified the "pile of bandages" as the champion, Amumu. I hadn't heard much of Amumu except for the obvious things about him: his name, he was a Yordle, and that he was a mummy. The crying of his was heartbreaking if you thought about it, who knows how much pain he must be going through and what he has been through in the past. I decided to stop hiding in the shadows and go up to him, I don't know why but I just...felt like it? Not a good explanation I know but something told me to do it.

"Hello Amumu!" I said, trying to come out as friendly as I could.  
"Uh...hello?" Amumu said obviously confused by my sudden appearance.  
"Uh, my name is Fizz!"  
"...Okay, hello Fizz..."  
This is where things got awkward, we just stared at each other waiting for someone to continue to conversation. I then broke the silence after a few minutes,  
"If you don't mind me asking why are you here?"  
"Why are you here?"  
"Well, I'm just out...for a walk I guess."  
"That's all...Fizz?"  
"Yeah, then I heard you crying and I came out here."  
Amumu seemed to accept my answer and gave a low sigh.  
"Your turn." I said, waiting for my answer now.  
"I'm just here to think...I mean this place is so peaceful and quiet at night."  
"...But all alone? it's not healthy to be alone, might I join you?"  
Amumu really seemed to react to that, I couldn't tell if he was joyed by my offer or shocked or both.  
"S-Sure, I would like that!" Amumu said excitedly.  
I smiled and took a seat next to the mummy, thinking that for once I had found a friend.

* * *

That night ended greatly, me and Amumu talked for hours until eventually we both said our goodbyes and went to our rooms to sleep. This was the start of a growing friendship between me and Amumu and in only four days you would see us going/dong almost everything together. Of course people gave us judging looks but we ignored them and just enjoyed the time we spent together, but this of course isn't the end of our story, this is just the beginning.

A few months passed and summer had arrived, temperatures rose and kept rising until it was a little above one hundred degrees outside. During this time I spent a lot of my time at the lake with Amumu. I loved swimming in the cool waters of the lake and wished Amumu could join me but for obvious reasons he didn't and stayed on the shore and watched me. He still enjoyed himself even if he couldn't swim because of how peaceful and calm it was at the lake, he really enjoyed places that were like that and I had to agree. It was only me and Amumu at the lake for the most part, we both expected the place to be crowded with various champions and summoners for the boiling hot summer but it was only just us for the most part. It would be a lie to say that it was only just me and him because after two days of coming to the lake a group of summoners started coming to the lake, I didn't pay much attention to them since they left us alone and it looked like they were doing normal things such as having picnics and talking to each other.  
One day though things changed. I was lazily floating on the surface of the water and Amumu was taking a nap on shore, It was really peaceful like Amumu said and I was about to take a quick nap like Amumu too when all of a sudden I heard screaming and the splashing of water coming from the other side of the lake. I looked in the direction of the screaming and saw that a summoner had fallen into the lake and was drowning. I looked at the other summoners and they were laughing at their companion that fell, they didn't even seem to care that the poor summoner was drowning. I didn't know why they were just standing there and laughing but I knew that I had to do something or else the summoner would drown. I quickly swam over to the drowning summoner and as soon as the others saw me they stopped laughing and started running away into the forest. The drowning summoner began sinking into the water unable to stay above the surface anymore, Even more quickly I followed them and pulled them back up to the surface. As we hit the surface the summoner began frantically gasping for air.

"Are you okay!?" I asked the summoner.  
"Y-Yes, please get me back on land!" The summoner asked, judging from her voice I realized that the summoner was female.  
"Don't worry miss, I will!" And with that I helped get the summoner back to where Amumu was, now awake and looking at us confused.  
"Fizz, what happened and who is this!?"  
"She...was drowning and I helped her."  
"Yeah but who is 'her'?"  
"Rose."  
Amumu and I looked at the summoner who had caught her breath and was able to speak.  
"My name is Rose."  
I examined Rose and saw that she was wearing a long robe that summoners tended to wear that was purple and black. The woman also had short, red hair, dark-blue eyes, and creamy-white skin. She also looked to be fairly young, probably around twenty years old in human years.

"Uh excuse me mister..."  
"Fizz, just call me Fizz, no need for the mister!" I saw trying my best to be friendly.  
"Oh, well thank you...Fizz, I thank you for saving me because as you can tell...I can't swim."  
"It's fine, really!" I replied.  
She gave me a small smile and for some reason my heart skipped a beat at that.  
"U-Uh...If you don't mind me asking, what happened? How did you fall into the lake?"

The smile on her face vanished and she turned away from me and seemed to be looking at the spot where the other summoners where. I could tell this question was probably personal and uncomfortable for her so I quickly changed the subject.

"Don't worry if you don't want to say, I'm just glad you are okay Rose."

It worked, the smile on her face returned and my heart felt like it skipped a beat again. _Do I have a fever or something? What's wrong with me? _I said confused with why that was happening.  
The rest of the day I spent talking with Amumu and Rose. In that short time I learned a bit about her such as she was a level 18 summoner, she was 24, and that those other summoners were her 'friends' but I highly doubted that, what kind of friends would laugh at you when you were in danger and leave? But I didn't say nothing because it seemed like she was enjoying herself and I didn't want he to go into that sad state of silence like before. Eventually the sun began to set and Rose said that she had to go. Me and Amumu decided that it would be a great idea to head back to the institute because while the place was safe during the day it certainly wasn't at night.  
Before she left though Rose picked up Amumu (which wasn't hard since we were smaller and lighter then her) and gave him a hug. She then turned to me and picked me up to and gave me one, but she also did something that would stick with me for a long time: Rose leaned her face in closer to mine and gave me a quick kiss on the space between my eyes.

"Thank you Fizz...for everything, come back to the lake around 3:00 tomorrow so we can talk again..."  
"U-Uh...s-sure!" I said stuttering like a idiot.  
She smiled and put me back on the ground.  
"You too Amumu I would like to see you both again!"  
"Okay, bye Rose!" Amumu said waving at her as she began walking up the path to the institute. I gave a quick wave too before she was out of sight. I just stood there staring down that path even though she was gone, what she did really affected me in a way I didn't understand. My trance was interrupted though by the sudden giggling coming from Amumu.

"What?" I asked confused.  
"Nothing!" Amumu quickly said trying to hold back from giggling but started again after a few seconds.  
"Seriously what's funny, I don't get it."  
"Nothing Fizz, don't worry about it." Amumu said finally calming down and almost instantly putting on a more serious face.  
"You alright Amumu?"  
"Yeah it's just..."  
"Just what?"  
"It's just...I-I never imagined myself having at least one friend, now I have two! I never imagined myself experiencing what it's like to have someone to talk to everyday, to share my feelings with, to do things with... I always thought I would just die alone or live for a long time alone but now... I have you and Rose!"  
Tears began to fall down from Amumu's eyes as he continued.  
"I'm so happy to meet Rose and especially you Fizz, without you I would still be on those same steps by myself crying wondering what it would be like to have a friend. I have a reason to get up in the morning now and I thank you, there is no way I would ever be able to repay you for your kindness..."  
I put a hand on my friend's shoulder and smiled.  
"I know what it's like to be alone too Amumu, I'm equally glad and grateful to have meet you and Rose, I always thought that being alone was okay and that other people would just bring me down, but I realize that with you I can reach up higher then ever before, so thank you Amumu."  
I pulled Amumu in for a friendly hug and he returned the embrace and after a few seconds we broke it.  
"Now...I don't know about you, but I could use some shut-eye!"  
Amumu giggled at my remark and I could tell just by looking at him that for once in a long time Amumu was...happy.

After Amumu and I returned to the institute we said goodbye to each other and promised to meet each other at the lake at the time Rose said.  
Then I hurried back to my room and entered through the wooden door. My room wasn't anything special compared to other champions' rooms that had trophies of all kinds displayed on their walls from their pasts and such. The only thing really notable in my room was my trusty trident leaning again the wall near my bed and the giant fish I caught one time at the lake that was now mounted on my wall over my one sofa. The one thing I did like about this room a lot though was the view it had, due to it's position in the institute the one large window in my room over my bed provided a breath taking view of the forest and some of the lake that Amumu, Rose, and I were just at. I sighed and got under the cover of my bed and looked at the ceiling. A thing I like to do before sleeping was reflecting a little on the day before I fell asleep. I thought about Amumu of course, the lake, the weird breakfast they served in the mess hall today that made Garen throw up. Then I began thinking about Rose, I didn't know what it was about that woman that made me feel all warm inside when I thought about her but I knew that she was someone I really wanted to get close to. I yawned and decided that I have done enough reflecting and closed my eyes. Even though I was done with my reflecting I still couldn't stop thinking about Rose and I still did until I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Quick A/N: I hope the reason you got this far is because you are enjoying the story, well then again if you weren't you probably would have stopped awhile back, I hope you like long chaptered fanfics because I plan to make my chapters long to give you enough to read until the next chapter hopefully. **

**Also remember when I said at the beginning that I plan to have the POV switch from Fizz to a third person view? well this is one of those times!  
**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Ziggs walked up to the table where most of the other Yordles sit to eat lunch and sat down next to Rumble. Rumble looked a Ziggs and then looked back to his food. Currently at the table was Rumble and Tristana who for most of the time were silent while Ziggs was at the table until Ziggs broke the silence.

"How are you guys doing?" Ziggs said with his usual giant grin on his face.

Rumble and Tristana looked at each other and Ruble sighed.

"Good Ziggs we're doing great." Ruble said trying to sound friendly but Ziggs could see through the act.  
"Are you sure?"

Once again Rumble and Tristana looked at each other and this time Tristana sighed not wanting to have to be the one to say it.

"Ziggs we know you are just trying to be nice and all, but the truth is..."  
"The truth is we rather not spend anymore time with you." Rumble finished for Tristana.  
"W-What, why?"  
"Ziggs, you are a nice guy, but we can't stand your...behavior."  
"Behavior what do you mean?" Ziggs said, trying hard to keep a smile on his face.  
"Ziggs you are a chaotic sociopath and it would be best for everyone if you just left us alone." Tristana said to Ziggs.  
"B-But..."  
"I'm sorry Ziggs, as much as I would like to keep pretending to be your friend I rather not keep the lie going, goodbye."

And with that Rumble got up with Tristana and they left Ziggs at the table by himself. As much as Ziggs tried to he couldn't stop it when the smile on his face disappeared and tears started to form in his eyes. If Rumble and Tristana, his own kind, felt this way about him then the others must think so too.  
Ziggs cried more as the realization dawned over him that he was indeed alone.

* * *

**Fizz P.O.V.**

The next morning I had quickly entered the mess hall and ate my lunch excited to see Amumu and Rose again. After I was done with breakfast I was literally running down the path to the lake eager to see my friends again. As the lake came into view I saw that Amumu and Rose were already there talking to each other. Rose noticed me and gave a friendly wave in my direction and so did Amumu. I waved back and took a seat by them forming a 'U' shape with Amumu on my left and Rose on my right.

"How are you two doing?" I asked smiling.  
"We're doing great Fizz how about you?" Rose asked.  
"Good, good...say, what is that?" I asked pointing to the basket I now noticed was next to Amumu.  
"Rose made lunch for us!" Amumu said staring at the basket obviously eager to eat something.  
"Yeah, we were waiting for you to come before we began, would you like some?"

I was kind of filled up by the lunch I had in the mess hall and wished I just came here instead, but I just had to have a taste of the food that Rose made for some reason so I nodded my head.

"Great, It's nothing special really actually all I have are sandwiches that I made, fruit, and some juice boxes."  
Rose took out two sandwiches and handed one to both me and Amumu. Amumu quickly took a bite out of his and seemed to enjoy it as he continued eating it as if he hadn't eaten for months. I took small bite out of mine and understood why Amumu was eating it like that, It was delicious, while I usually eat fish dare I say it this might be even better.

"Rose this is really great!" I said.  
"Thank you Fizz, I'm glad you like it." Rose said, her cheeks turning red a little for some reason. She then looked at Amumu and giggled.  
"I'm guessing you like it too Amumu?"  
"Yesh I rearry do!" Amumu said with his mouth still full of sandwich.  
"Ew dude, that's gross, I thought your bandages covered your mouth!" I said.  
"No they don't, see?" Amumu said opening his mouth even wider revealing the contents inside. I couldn't help but roll on the floor laughing even though it was horribly gross and so did Rose who laughed along with me.  
After everyone calmed down I returned to eating my sandwich but I couldn't resist the strange urge to look at Rose which I did. She was still wearing her summoner robes from yesterday and she was eating a sandwich too. There was nothing of grave importance to look at, but still I couldn't help but just look at her and admire her... then she turned and looked at me and I quickly looked away. I turned back to her and saw that her cheeks were red again, did she have a fever or something? Her cheeks were doing that a lot it seemed. Though I felt something in me that confused me too, embarrassment. Then Amumu began giggling again like from yesterday and I looked at him confused.

"There you go again, what's so funny?" I asked really curious now.  
"Don't worry Fizz, you will probably soon find out yourself why I'm laughing!"

That confused me even more and brought up more questions then answers. I looked at Rose wondering if she knew what was funny and saw that her cheeks were really red now. All I could think about during that moment was: _Man, my new friends are weird.  
_

* * *

**A/N: And that's all folks! for now! I really hope you are enjoying this story so far and I hope you are ready because if everything goes okay I plan to keep this story going for awhile. Also any support is great, review what you liked, tell me how I did and so on because as much as I would like to think everyone is going to say this is perfect I know there is probably little things I could improve one so don't be shy to let me know. Just don't be like: "OMG DIS STORY ESH DA WURST EVEH! Because honestly I won't take you seriously and also you didn't say how I could improve either. So yeah I would like more constructive criticism if you have any, thanks! :)**

**And also as we speak I'm working on chapter 2 because I'm enjoying writing this story to be honest so stay tuned for that and have a beautiful day (yes not just have a good day lol and yes lol as in laugh out loud and not league of legends...yeah I should probably stop talking now) and i'll see you in the next chapter!**

_**Next chapter: My new family is weird**_


	2. Chapter 2: My new family is weird

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 2 is finally here, I hope as always you enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: My new family is weird  
**

It was currently in the middle of the night and I still couldn't sleep and it wasn't for the usual reasons, this time was different. I don't know what brought it up, but while I was doing my usual reflecting of the day I began thinking about Rose and then I remembered that time when she kissed me. It was really confusing because it wasn't like it was the first time someone kissed me, the last time I remember was from my mother before she disappeared like everyone else in the city where I used to live and still it didn't make me feel like...this, this feeling I felt was different then anything I ever felt before and I couldn't even explain it. It wasn't a bad feeling either, if anything it was more like a warm, fuzzy feeling I feel in my chest. I feel it every time she smiles at me and even just by being around her I feel it a little bit.  
I was able to get the image of Rose kissing me out of my head for awhile and it always came back.  
I really needed to ask someone about this feeling, it was really beginning to irritate me that I had no words to describe this feeling I get around Rose.  
_Maybe Amumu knows, he's a pretty smart guy he's bound to know...I'll ask him tomorrow I'm supposed to meet him at the mess hall. Thankfully Rose will be busy with her "summoner duties" or whatever, I don't feel comfortable talking with her about this and I'm clueless as to why, Ug, why am I so stupid!_

I closed my eyes, if I couldn't stop thinking about it myself maybe sleep would.

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. It was morning and the sun was shinning brightly lighting up my bedroom. I yawned and as soon as I was about to get out of bed something grabbed my arm and stopped me and pulled me back down.

"Wait what the..." I said startled.  
"Where do you think you're going?" A female voice whispered in my ear. That mysterious feeling from before came back as I realized who it was.  
"Rose, what are you doing here!?"  
"I was sleeping until you decided to get up."  
"Yeah, but what are you doing in my bed?!"  
I turned around and looked at Rose and saw something that made me turn my head instantly back around.  
"Rose, w-where are your clothes!?"  
"I thought I told you I liked to sleep in the nude."  
"You n-never said such thing to me!"  
"You're so stressed honey, let me make you feel better."  
Before I could say anything Rose turned me back around and started kissing me...on the lips. My protests were mumbled and eventually grew silent. It felt so good to have her lips on mine and I eventually stopped resisting and closed my eyes really getting into the kiss.

"AH!" I screamed almost falling out of my bed.  
"What was that about!?" I screamed at no one.

I took a deep breath to calm down and closed my eyes thinking about the dream. _Rose was naked with me in m-my bed and she started kissing me on the lips! It was, it was...so good! Why did it feel so good and so real? Why did I have a dream like that in the first place? what does it mean? I don't know!__  
_

I really needed someone to talk with about this, I decided to see if Amumu was at the mess hall yet and ask him about the feeling. I made my way out of my room and down the hall into the mess hall. It was packed with people eating breakfast and talking among each other. I went over to the table where me and Amumu usually sat and saw Amumu sitting down eating his breakfast.

"Hello Amumu!" I said taking a seat next to him at the table.  
"Horrow Fibb!" Amumu always did have that gross habit of talking with his mouth full.  
"Uh Amumu, can I talk to you about something...private?"  
"Sure fing Fibb, whab-"  
"Can you swallow your food please first?"  
Amumu nodded his head and quickly swallowed his food and was able to speak more clearly.  
"What is you want to talk about?"  
"Uh...Rose..."  
"Yeah what about her Fizz?"  
"Well, i'm not sure how to explain it since I barely understand it myself...it's like, every time I think of Rose I get a... warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest. Do you know what that means possibly?"  
Amumu didn't respond and seemed to be thinking of a answer, finally he snapped his fingers and looked at me.  
"You like Rose!" Amumu said giggling quietly.  
"Of course I like her! she is my best friend just like you."  
"No I mean, like-like."  
"What do you mean?"  
"...Are you serious right now?"  
"What?"  
"Fizz a quick question, do you happen to know what it means to be in love with someone?"  
"...No why?"  
"...This is going to take awhile..." Amumu said as he began trying his best to explain this "being in love" thing.

"...And that's all I can explain to you, if you still don't understand something you'll have to ask someone else."  
"No, thanks Amumu."  
"No problem buddy...aw no, my eggs are cold now!"  
Amumu began rambling on about how is eggs where cold now or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention since my mind was too occupied on what Amumu told me about being in love. From what Amumu told me it was when a person has a attraction to another person and wants to "be" with them, hold them, and kiss them. He went on more about these things and explained that the reason I had this feeling for Rose was because I wanted to be with her, to hold her, and kiss her...which really got to me because now that I think about it, I would really love to do all of those things with Rose, the dream showed me that even if it was kind of weird and random.  
Now also that I know about this being in love thing I realized I've seen a lot of people in love I think. I remember seeing Ashe and Tryndamere together doing the things Amumu was talking about and a few other people in the institute in love both summoners and champions.  
I imagined myself and Rose doing those things together and I couldn't help, but smile like a idiot.

"Aw, Fizz is in love!" Amumu said in a mocking tone.  
"Mhm..."  
"Seriously though, if you really are in love with the woman you should go for it!"  
"Yeah but...what if someone doesn't have that same feeling for you too?"  
Amumu went silent at that and thought for a second before he replied.  
"Then you wont be able to do the things I talked about because the feeling has to be mutual."  
"What if Rose doesn't feel the same way? I mean i'm not even human like her, i'm shorter, i-"  
"I shouldn't say this but trust me I bet she does."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Just a hunch." Amumu said grinning.  
"You're really weird Amumu you know that?" I said smiling.  
"Whuff? I cab heaer yew!?"  
"Ew dude, really?" I said laughing.  
It is moments like these that I would remember for a long time.  
I still couldn't help but wonder though, does Rose really like me like I like her?

"Hey Fizz..."  
"Yeah?"  
"What's wrong with Ziggs?"

I turned around in my seat and saw Ziggs sitting alone at a table at the far side of the mess hall not eating anything and he was just staring down at the table, his usual goofy smile was replaced with a expression of pure sadness.

"I don't know, but it's obvious that he is sad about something...why do you care? no offense."  
"Well it's just that, before you Ziggs was the only person who was remotely nice to me and from the times he tried talking to me I always remembered him having that goofy grin on him like he was never sad."  
"Yeah it's something out of character for a guy like him."  
Amumu watched him for a second before he stood up and said,  
"I'm going to see if he's okay."  
"Uh, okay, I'll be right here."

I watched Amumu get up and walk over to where Ziggs was, he was saying something to him but Ziggs wouldn't respond. He said something again and this time Ziggs replied something back and they continued talking about something until Amumu waved a goodbye at him and came back to where I was.

"So how did things turn out, did you find out what was wrong?"  
"He wouldn't say, he just said that he was okay and he needed sometime alone...I think he's lying though."  
"Yeah...I hope he gets better..."  
"...Hey, do you maybe want to do something?"  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"I don't know summer is almost over, do you want to go to the lake again?"  
"Sure, lead the way!"

I happily followed Amumu out of the mess hall quickly forgetting about the sad Ziggs still at his table.  
We walked outside of the Institute and onto the dirt road that leads to the lake. When we reached there I saw a strange sight. It was Rose except she was with her "friends" from when she fell into the lake. I got a weird feeling in my guy by looking at those guys, I saw them pushing and yelling at Rose and something snapped in me, I had to do something to help Rose. I was really tempted to scare them off with my trident but I realized I left it at my room so I was going in unarmed.

"Fizz where are you going?!"  
"Those guys look like trouble i'm going to help Rose."  
"Rose?"  
"Yes, over there!" I pointed towards the group of people surrounding Rose and Amumu seemed to receive the message.  
"Okay, but can I help?"  
"Sure just hurry though, who knows what they are planning to do to Rose, the last time they pushed her into the lake so I'm afraid of what they are planning to do this time, maybe the same thing!"

Fizz and Amumu ran towards the summoners with Fizz leading the way, as they closed in the summoners turned and looked shocked by the two's sudden appearance but didn't move an inch. One of the summoners walked forward and asked,

"Fizz, Amumu, what are you two doing here?"  
"Nothing we just wanted to come to the lake...and we did."  
"Okay, so how can we help you two champions?"  
"Well I was just wondering about a few things..."  
"Like what might I ask?" The summoner said trying to sound friendly, but I could see through the act and saw he was annoyed for us interrupting whatever they were about to do.  
"Well first off, in case you forgot, I saw you push my friend Rose in the lake, I was wondering what that was about.:  
"Uh..."  
"Also I'm wondering what you were planning to do this time, maybe I should inform the Tribunal about your actions against my friend."  
The summoner in front of me looked back at one of his friends and nodded his head. Instantly the man pulled out a knife and charged at me and Amumu. I laughed a little inside, even without my trident I could take this clown, it was obvious that he was both a amateur at using a knife and was afraid of going up against two champions. I dodged his first and second slash and punched him in the gut as hard as I could. He gasped out in pain and loosened his grip on the knife, quickly I pulled it out of his hands and pushed the man to the ground. I pointed the knife at the other three summoners and said,

"Come on, I don't even need my friend Amumu's help to take out the rest of you clowns!"  
The summoners knew I was telling the truth and with no other weapons besides the knife that I had in my hands they knew they had to retreat and so they did. I watched as the man on the ground clumsily got off of the ground and ran after his friends into the woods.  
I took a deep breath and looked at Rose.

"Rose! are you okay? I was so worried about you..."  
Rose began sobbing in her hands, paralyzed by what just happened.  
"Thank you Fizz...I think they really wanted to kill me...with that very knife."  
I looked with disgust at the knife in my hand and reassuringly said,  
"Don't worry me and Amumu will be sure to inform the Tribunal about this, those...clowns will not ever hurt you again, I swear!"  
"No!" Rose shouted.  
"What do you mean? those people tried to hurt you!"  
"I know! I know damn it, but you can't do that!"  
"Why not!?"  
"They have my sister that's why!"  
I just stood there and looked at the broken form of Rose on her knees crying, even more after revealing to us this piece of information.  
"Hold on, they have your sister? why would they want to kidnap your sister for?" Amumu asked.  
"Yeah, they are just summoners and really weak ones to add, why and how do they have your sister?" I asked.  
"...It's a long story I-I don't know if I want to talk about it...here at least...do you two mind coming to my room to talk about it there?"  
Me and Amumu looked at each other, we have never been to her room before and were wondering if it would really be okay to do something like that.  
"Okay, okay let's get out of her." I said helping Rose onto her feet.  
"Thank you guys...for everything."  
"No problem Rose, we told you that you were our friend and friends stick together right?" I asked with a smile on my face despite the situation.  
"Yeah...they do..." Rose said trying her best to give a small smile and then leading us back to the institute.

We reached Rose's room and saw that the summoners' rooms were so different from the champions. They had a similar setup with a bed, couch, desk, a chair and table, a closet, and a single window. Though unlike my room Rose's had more things to look at with pictures of I would guess family/old friends and also paintings drawn by her were hung all over the walls.

"You really are great at painting Rose!" I said complimenting the beautiful design of each painting.  
"Thank you Fizz, I'm glad you like them."  
"Yeah they really are great!" Amumu said agreeing.

As much as I hated the good mood being ruined I could tell that Rose was ready to start talking about why those summoners have her sister. She sat down on the cough and motioned for me and Amumu to do the same. I took a seat on her right and Amumu on mine as we got ready to hear what she had to say.

"Okay this all started before I arrived at the institute and I was living on my parent's farm."  
Rose looked at us for a second before continuing.  
"I'll try to keep it short to not bore you."  
"No please take your time, there's no need to rush." I said.  
"Yeah, go on Rose." Amumu said.  
Rose took a deep breath and continued on with her story.  
"There's actually not much to say since I only know so little details on what happened, but I remember my dad being a heavy gambler and drunk and as you could imagine those two traits earned him a lot of enemies. No one hated my dad more then this one man named, Crow. Crow was the leader of this cult order the red hand, this group was known to practice necromancy on the bodies of the dead, they used to get their bodies from the graveyard at the town nearby our farm but when they already used literally all the bodies there they had to find a new way to get the bodies...they...started killing people in the night and using their bodies for whatever sort of dark rituals they perform. The authorities could never catch them since their base is hidden and the identities of the members of the cult are kept secret. This is where things get really bad for me and my family, my dad made a really, really stupid bet with a man from the cult. He didn't know he was one of them and if he did he probably still would have done it since he was always so drunk that he never thought straight, the bet was on a card game he and the man would play and if my dad won he would have been given a lot of money to last me and my family for a life time but if he lost he would have to give them a sacrifice for one of his cult's rituals. My dad blindly accepted thinking there was no way he could lose and played the game...and lost. He had only three choices: me, my mom, or my sister. My sister was only six years old and when me and my mom heard about what he had to do I begged him to take me instead since I was older and wanted my sister to have the right to a long happy life and since I had no friends I thought less people would miss me anyway. My dad refused and against my mother's wishes and mine took my sister away and later he returned without her saying that it was done..."  
A tear formed in Rose's eye but she quickly wiped it away and continued.  
"But as you guess it doesn't end there, when I came to the institute on my first day Michael, the guy who walked up to you at the lake, told me that him and his friends' parents were in the red hand. I asked why would I care and then they told me that my sister was still alive and being kept by the red hand, then they told me though that if I didn't obey their every wish they would make sure that my sister was killed in the most slowest, painfullest, inhumane way possible. I didn't believe them at first but then again I began to wonder how else would they know my name, what I look like, and who my sister was if they didn't have some connection with the red hand. I believed them and did whatever they told me to do for the longest time. Mind you it wasn't something extreme like murder, it was more childish like switching a guy's apple to a orange or something really idiotic like that then it rose to stealing other summoners' belongings and replacing them with something horrible like fresh poop or old vomit. I was getting really tired of doing their horrible excuses for pranks and the day I decided to stick up for myself I was pushed into the lake...and you know the rest..."

It took a minute for me to process what Rose just said, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, those guys were definitely going to pay somehow.  
"So if one of us told on them you think they would have your sister killed or something?" Amumu asked.  
"Y-Yes, if they actually still have my sister after so long I want to get her back, she would be nine years old now I could only imagine how it feels to spend so long in such a horrible place..."  
"Well doing what those guys tell you to do is keeping your sister alive, but it's not helping you actually get her back...Rose?"  
"Yes Fizz?"  
"I promise you that I will get your sister back." I said with a smirk.  
Rose didn't like the idea at all though and began rapidly shaking her head in protest.  
"You can't Fizz! Let's say for a minute that you were able to find their base which is probably somewhere all the way in Ionia, what would you do? their cult has grown so large in Ionia over the years that they probably would have a army of crazed lunatics on you as soon as you step through the door! and...I care to much for you to see you get hurt or...worse..."  
I wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder and said,  
"I'm not just going to go charging in like a idiot silly! I'm very good at sneaking around and I could just go in there get your sister and come back out!"  
"Fizz, I really admire your determination but what about if that fails too, what then?"  
"...I don't know...you're right it's a bad idea to go in by myself either way."  
"I would go with you." Amumu stepped in.  
"Amumu? are you sure, like I said even if you two find their hidden base who knows what will happen once your inside." Rose asked.  
"Yes, remember? friends stick together no matter what!" Amumu said happily.  
"And I may be small but I'm definitely not weak!" Amumu said flexing his non-existent muscles.  
"Oh yeah, totally!" I said laughing.  
Rose joined in laughing too, I could tell she was still worried about all of this and as I was about to say something when she said.  
"If you guys find the base I promise to help you out anyway i can. Friends stick together right?"  
"Yeah, yeah they do..."  
Rose smiled and pulled me in for a hug and Amumu joined in too making it a small group hug. I smiled brightly being in the embrace of my two most favorite people in the world. Who would have thought that a Yordle, Human, and someone like me could grow so close. I giggled thinking about it: A Yordle, Human, and a fish guy.  
Man, my new family is weird.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two of The Outcasts and keep enjoying the future chapters! I promise this wont stop until it is done which is a while for now since I have big plans for this story!**

**Anyway, I will see you in Chapter three, have a beautiful day/night.  
**

**_Next chapter: To Ionia we go!_**


	3. Chapter 3: To Ionia we go!

**A/N: I edited this chapter a bit, nothing else to really say except enjoy the next chapter to The Outcasts!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: To Ionia we go!**

It had been two days after I made my promise to help find Rose's sister and now that I look back on it I think it was a rushed decision just to make Rose feel hopeful. I spent a lot of my time researching in the Institute's library trying to find out as much as I could about the red hand and maybe get a idea on where in Ionia they might have their base. Most of the books I found however only talk about the things that Rose already told me and Amumu. The only new thing I learned was that their old bases that were found were underground so I was thinking that maybe their new base was also somewhere underground, but where? I couldn't just start digging holes all over Ionia hoping to eventually just find their base. There was also the possibility that their new base isn't even underground like the last one. I yawned and looked at the clock on the nearby wall and saw that it was now midnight and I had been in here for nine hours straight reading and only learning one piece of useful information. _"I should really keep reading, I still have four more books to go through...but i'm really tired...maybe just a quick nap...yeah just a quick, little...nap..."_ I thought before resting my head on the table and closing my eyes. I didn't know how long had passed but I was suddenly awakened by the sound of footsteps entering the room. I kept my eyes closed as the footsteps approached me and grew louder with each step. They stopped right next to me and I could hear the person's soft breathing. I was about to open my eyes to see who it was when all of a sudden the person placed a kiss on my forehead. I had to stop myself from gasping when I recognized the feeling of the kiss from a dream I had awhile ago. _"Rose!?" _I screamed in my head.  
"Thank you Fizz, I will never be able to repay you for your kindness, you're the nicest person I ever met." I heard her whisper before I heard once again the footsteps but this time they were going in the opposite way out of the room and slowly disappeared after a minute.  
I opened my eyes and rubbed them making sure that what just happened wasn't a dream. _"No, this isn't a dream, what just happened did really happen...does this mean that Rose really likes me back?" _I was feeling a mixture of emotions at the thought: confusion, happiness, and slight embarrassment from the unexpected kiss on my forehead. I also wondered if she knew if I was awake or not, I decided not to mention it anytime unless she brings it up. It took minutes before I was able to focus on my reading.

I fell asleep again and this time I didn't awake until it was morning. I had read probably every book possible on the red hand in here but then again if the answer was simply written in a book their base would have been found a long time ago. I totally ran out of ideas on what to do and felt I failed in my promise to find Rose's sister. I returned the books back on their original shelves and was ready to make my way out of the library in defeat when someone came in through the door. I was surprised to see that it was one of the summoners from the group at the lake and if I remembered correctly it was the same one that I punched in the gut. As soon as he saw me he tried rushing back to the door but I quickly got in between him and the door and pushed him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.  
"Uh... I-I was just leaving..."  
"You just got here though, stay awhile will you?" I said motioning for him to take a seat at the table I was just sitting at. He saw that he had no other choice and obeyed my command.  
"It's actually a good thing you showed up when you did, I personally thought that I would never see you or your friends again after what happened."  
"What do you want?"  
"Answers."  
The summoner took a peak at the door and considered making a break for it, but sighed and decided against it.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Nothing, nothing just the location to the base of the group your parents are associated with."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean don't play dumb, does the name the red hand ring a bell?"  
"...Damn it fine, look I don't know the exact location, but I do know that it's somewhere in the capital of Ionia."  
Fizz didn't believe him one bit, why would the base be in the capital of Ionia, wouldn't someone find it by then if it was in such place...unless, it was underground.  
The summoner obviously saw my doubt in what he was saying and said,  
"Please believe me, I'm telling the truth I swear! don't hurt me!"  
_"This guy really is a wimp, I didn't even have to do anything to make him talk."  
_"If you tell anyone about this I swear to the gods I will come after you and make you regret the day." I said in the most menacing voice I could.  
It was really a sad thing to watch the guy, he looked like he was about to pee his pants and I barely had to do anything.  
"I promise! can I please go now?"  
"Yeah, get out of here."  
The summoner didn't waste any time and literally sprinted to the double door of the library. _"That was easy, but what if he tells one of his friends about this, If I remember correctly Rose said that they could have her sister killed and that doing things for them was the only reason they kept her sister alive." _  
It surprised me that the summoner's parents would give such a guy vital information like that, made me wonder why their base wasn't found years ago. Now that I knew where the base most likely was the thing left to think about was what to do. _"I should probably tell Rose about this." _I felt weird about seeing Rose after what happened the night before but I reminded myself that she doesn't know I was awake and I need to act like that I wasn't awake and didn't know she...kissed me. I walked out of the library and made my way to Rose's room eager to let her know what I found out. As soon as I made it I knocked on the door and a few seconds later she opened it.

"Oh Fizz, do you need something?"  
"Yes, yes Rose, I found out something awesome!"  
"What is it?"  
"I might have found out where the red hand base is!" I said excitedly, I wished that summoner came earlier and saved me all that time in the library reading.  
"Really!? quick, come in, come in."  
I entered Rose's room and together we sat down on the couch.  
"So what did you find out?" she asked.  
"Well I was at the library trying to find out what I could on the red hand, most of it was things you already told me or weren't useful at all but then I found out that their old bases that were found were underground."  
"Okay, and?"  
"Well I thought that their new base would also be underground too, but that isn't all, one of the summoners from before came and I was able to get him to tell me where the base might be: somewhere in the capital of Ionia. I didn't believe him at first but then I thought about the possibility might be under the capital."  
"...Well it would be the least expected place for the base of a satanic cult, but how can we know that this is true?"  
"We could go to the capital of Ionia and start searching there."  
"We could but should we really go on the possibility that the base is under the capital of Ionia? what if you're wrong?"  
"Well we have no other leads and if we don't try we will never know."  
"Your right, we could go tomorrow morning but we would have to travel to Piltover and on foot that would take a week or two and then when we get there we will need to take a ship to Ionia."  
"I don't care how long it takes, your sister shouldn't have to spend any more time with those lunatics!"  
"Thanks Fizz...you really are too kind..."  
I smiled and patted her on the shoulder.  
"Friends stick together remember?"  
"...Yeah, friends." Rose said and then pulling me in for a hug. I felt slightly embarrassed by this action but returned the hug none the less. I had that warm, fuzzy feeling again and I knew without a doubt that I liked Rose and wanted to be more then friends. When the hug was broken I suddenly felt less warm and kind of wished that it could last longer but I knew that I had a long trip to prepare for. I said goodbye to Rose and walked out of her room. I made my way down the hallway and into the main hall of the institute where I heard the sound of crying coming from the other sides of the front door of the institute. _"Is Amumu crying again like from that one time a long time ago?"  
_If it really was Amumu I knew I had to help my friend somehow but when I pushed open the door I saw that it wasn't Amumu at all, but Ziggs. I never saw Ziggs cry so much, I never thought that someone like him ever got sad to this extent. He seemed to take notice of me and turned around, he wasn't wearing his goggles and his eyes were bloodshot-red and tears were streaking down his face.  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing I just heard someone crying and came to see what was wrong."  
"Nothing is wrong, leave me alone."  
"It doesn't look like nothing is wrong."  
"I'd rather not talk about it with someone I don't even know."  
"Well let's get to know each other then, my name is Fizz!"  
"...Look Fizz I know what you are trying to do but I would rather not talk about it."  
"That's okay, but would you mind if I just sit here for awhile?"  
"...Okay?"  
I took a seat on the front steps of the institute with Ziggs and we shared a brief moment of awkward silence until Ziggs broke it by asking,  
"Why are you trying to be nice to me?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Up until now we've barely said a word to each other and the only time we did any sort of interaction were at matches."  
"I don't know honestly, I guess I don't like seeing people sad, it really gets to me. And just because we never talked before doesn't mean we can't start now right?"  
Ziggs didn't say anything and just looked at me with a look of confusion printed on his face. He seemed to be deep in thought but then said after awhile,  
"You're right, if you would really want to know why i'm sad it's because the people I thought who were my friends abandoned me."  
"Why would they do something like that?"  
"B-Because they say that i'm annoying and out of control and things like that, I would disagree but I know that sometimes I can be a little crazy and that if I was being annoying they had every right to leave me."  
"That's not fair though, they were supposed to be your friends, everyone has their problems and flaws but friends are supposed to look past that and if they left you just because you were just being yourself then they really aren't your friends after all."  
I could tell he was thinking about what he said and after whipping the tears from his eyes he said,  
"You're right but still, without them I'm all alone..."  
I frowned and looked towards the sky to see that it was covered with clouds, it looked like it was going to rain soon.  
"Well, you don't have to be alone now, how about you and I go get some food from the mess hall, I don't know about you but i'm really hungry!"  
Ziggs looked at me for a second before he suddenly gave his trademark smile and said,  
"Sure, let's go!"  
I smiled and got up and made my way to the door before Ziggs stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder and saying,  
"Fizz, you're all right, thanks for doing what you just did it wasn't much but it helped more then you think."  
"I'm glad to help buddy." I said smiling back before finally going through the door back into the institute with Ziggs. It was weird too because after what just happened I felt a slight sense of Déjà vu.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V:**

Amumu sat in his bed and was just staring at the wall in front of him. He was bored and was thinking of finding Fizz but he also felt like just doing something by himself for now. He enjoyed every moment spent with the guy but he also enjoyed having alone time. Amumu got off from his bed and began digging through his closet until he pulled out a doll from his closet. It was supposed to be a rabbit but it was so old and deformed that it was unrecognizable as one to anyone besides Amumu. Returning to his bed Amumu held the doll close to his chest and closed his eyes, this doll was old and honestly gross but this was the only hint that Amumu has to his life before he became a mummy and lost any memories from before. The doll brought vague images of a Yordle woman (most likely his mom) handing the doll to a smaller Yordle child. He looked so happy and held the doll close to his chest, he brought that doll almost everywhere with him. And that was it, it might have been a small insignificant look into Amumu's past but it was something and Amumu couldn't feel any happier when he held the doll. Amumu noticed also that it had been awhile since he last cried, having Fizz and Rose as friends really changed him for the better.  
Amumu gave the doll one last hug before he gently place it back in the closet. _"Now what to do..."_ Amumu thought.  
Amumu thought for awhile before deciding that there was really nothing left to do in his room. He decided to go outside for a walk, exiting his room Amumu also decided to go out the back way of the institute into the garden instead of the front door. Amumu always loved the garden of the institute out of all of the places he has been to this place always head the top position for the most peaceful. Amumu walked among the flowers taking in the beautiful scenery, he was unaware of a figure coming up from behind him and saying,  
"Beautiful aren't they?" Amumu jumped a little at the voice which sounded like a old man's.  
Amumu turned around and saw that the person was indeed a old man wearing a red and black robe, it wasn't a summoner's robe though and he definitely wasn't a champion so why was he here?  
"Yeah...they're..." Amumu said cautious of the old man's intentions. "If you don't mind me asking who are you and why are you here?"  
The old man seemed to ignore him and walked past him and looked at a pot containing a huge, yellow flower.  
"I always did like this kind of flower, I could never remember the name though, what was it?"  
"Hello, I asked you a question and I would like you to answer?"  
The old man turned around and looked down at Amumu staring him straight in the eye now.  
"Who are you, why are you here?" he asked.  
"That's what i'm asking you!"  
"You are?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't think that it's any of your business."  
Amumu was really running out of patience for this guy and with frustration said,  
"I think it's, unless you are a summoner or a champion you cannot be here without a good reason."  
"You're Amumu right?"  
Amumu stared at the man shocked, the robe the old man had on covered a great portion of his face but Amumu could see that he had a grin on his face.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"That's a secret."  
"...I-If you don't leave right now I'll..."  
Suddenly the man pulled out a dagger and aimed it for Amumu's heart, the Yordle dodged the attack and quickly dodged another as the old man tried going for his face.  
"What are you doing!?"  
The old man didn't move for a minute and said,  
"You won't be able to save her, on the red moon we will sacrifice her and use her body for our greatest experiment yet!"  
Amumu suddenly put the pieces together, this old man was with the red hand, he also seemed to have found out about the plan to save Rose's sister, but how?  
Amumu knew that even though this guy was just a old man it was obvious that age hasn't slowed him down one bit from the attacks he just did a minute ago, the only smart thing to do was to retreat and get help immediately. Amumu looked towards the door and saw that it wasn't too far away but knew that if he mad a run for it the old man would get him before he could make it...unless.  
"It was nice talking to you, but I got to go, bye!"  
"Oh you're not going anywhere, you and your friends are going to get it!" The old man said before preparing to launch another attack at Amumu.  
Amumu saw he was about to attack and put his plan into action and just before the dagger made contact with Amumu, he had already tossed a loose bandage to the handle of the door and pulled himself towards it, gliding across the air until he reached his destination. He quickly opened the door expecting the old man to still be coming after him but saw that he had vanished. _"I got to warn Fizz and Rose!" _Amumu thought running down the hallway to find Fizz and Rose.

* * *

**Fizz's P.O.V:**

Ziggs and I sat down at a table and began eating our food. I could tell that Ziggs must have not eaten for awhile as he quickly chomped down on his food sloppily, reminding me of Amumu and the way he ate. I began wondering where Amumu was, I thought he would be here for lunch but I guessed I was wrong. I returned to my food but noticed the sound of footsteps approaching me, I turned around and saw Amumu running towards me with a worried look on his face.

"Fizz, we need to find Rose now!"  
"Wait what?"  
"She's in danger, we need to find her now!"  
I decided to save questions for later and follow Amumu but Ziggs stood up and said,  
"Wait, I'll come with you!"  
Amumu seemed to take notice of Ziggs presence not knowing he was there before.  
"Sorry Ziggs this-"  
"No he can come Amumu it's fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
I nodded.  
"Okay let's just please hurry!"  
Amumu led us out of the mess hall and down the hallway to Rose's room. I knocked on the door and we waited for Rose to answer. After a few minutes the door was opened and Rose seemed shocked by our sudden appearance.  
"Hey guys what's wrong?"  
"Let us in Rose we need to talk about something important!"  
Rose seemed to be utterly confused by what was happening but complied and let all of us inside then closed and locked the door.  
"Now what's going on?" Rose asked me.  
"I don't know, Amumu does though."  
"Yeah, I was walking in the garden and then this old man attacked me, I think he was in the red hand!"  
"Wait you were attacked by a old man?" I asked.  
"Well he moved faster then most old men and he almost killed me!"  
"Okay, how do you know he's with the red hand?"  
"He told me that I would never find the girl and that she would be sacrificed on the red moon, I think he was talking about Rose's sister but I don't know what he meant by the red moon..."  
"The red moon...that's about a month away." Ziggs said.  
We all turned and looked at Ziggs.  
"Wait, how do you know?" I asked suspiciously.  
"I read about it in the library one time, I found a book entitled the red moon and it went on about how it's one of the most important days of the year for necromancers."  
"Do you know why?" I asked.  
"The book says that sacrificing a young, innocent soul during this day would summon some sort of evil creature that will grant the wish of the person who performed the sacrifice. I think they must be using that girl as a way to get a wish granted from this creature."  
"Oh gods..." Rose said not looking too good. "We can't let that happen to my sister!"  
"Don't worry Rose, we won't, I already found out where their base is and all we need to do is get to Ionia as soon as possible and get your sister."  
"...Okay...but Amumu how did they find out we were coming for my sister?"  
"I don't know!"  
"I do..." I said.  
"You do? so how did they find out?" Amumu asked.  
"Well when I was in the library one of the summoners from the lake came in and I got the information from him, I told him not to say anything but apparently he did...I'm sorry."  
Rose put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and said,  
"It's okay Fizz, now we know that they won't kill my sister until that day so we have time to get there and rescue her."  
"Yeah...you're right Rose." I said feeling better, Rose always had a way with doing that.  
"I think we should leave now, the sooner we get started the better."  
"Okay, but be sure to pack for the trip it will take a while since we have to get to Piltover on foot and then take a ship to Ionia."  
Amumu nodded and made his way to the door.  
"Amumu, be careful, if you weren't able to take that guy out he might still be around, don't leave the institute until we are all ready, the same for everyone here. Now that they know and have a guy on us it will be more dangerous." Rose said.  
"Don't worry Rose, I'll be careful!" Amumu said before going out the door.  
"Wait Fizz." Ziggs spoke up.  
"Yes?"  
"I want to help you guys, might I be able to come with you?"  
"...Ziggs it's not that I don't want you to, but this could be really dangerous."  
"Ha, dangerous is my middle name!" Ziggs said giggling.  
"I wouldn't be surprised." I said smiling.  
"So is that a yes?" Ziggs said excitedly.  
"...Yes you can go with us, are you okay with it Rose?"  
"Sure the more the merrier, especially when going against a satanic cult of necromancers and assassins."  
I gave a chuckle and looked at Ziggs and said,  
"Get anything that you are going to take packed, this is going to be a long trip."  
"Okay, see you guys soon!" Ziggs said smiling before leaving the room leaving me and Rose alone. I felt a weird feeling of awkwardness being alone with her in her room but I couldn't figure out exactly why. I looked up at her and caught her looking back at me and our eyes met.  
"R-Rose?" I stammered.  
"Yes Fizz?"  
"There's something I want to tell you..."  
"Yes, what is it?"  
I tried to get the words out of my throat but I couldn't for some reason, I felt like I was running a marathon as I tried to tell Rose how I felt.  
"I...really hope we find your sister..."  
Rose seemed to frown for a moment for whatever reason but then smiled and said,  
"I really hope so too Fizz...and once again thanks for everything."  
I nodded and then made my way for the door. I turned around back at rose and gave a quick wave before exiting the room. I stared at the floor and sighed, I felt like slapping myself for backing out like that, I was so close and I blew it. I sighed and gave one final look at the door, feeling like just going back in there and telling her what I really wanted to say but once again I backed out and just walked back to my room in defeat.

We all met on the front steps of the institute, with our supplies packed we were ready to begin the journey to Ionia. I gave a quick look at everyone and smiled, I was honestly excited to leave the institute for awhile, the place was cool and all but I always had that curiosity for the unknown and what lies beyond. I've never been to Piltover or Ionia personally too so I thought it would be awesome to see some new places.  
"Well, to Ionia we go!" Amumu said obviously excited to begin our journey.  
"To Ionia we go!" I repeated also eager to begin our journey.  
And with that we began walking down the dirt path into the forest, this would be a long journey but at least I got my friends by my side for the whole way.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The long journey ahead**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Long Journey Ahead

**Chapter Four: The long journey**** ahead  
**

It was getting dark as the sun began setting over the horizon, we set up camp in a clearing in the woods. We gathered wood for a campfire and were now all sitting around it trying to keep warm and as the sun finally disappeared from the sky only the light from the campfire provided any kind of light.  
We we're able to bring three tents for everyone to sleep in for four people, and only one person can fit in each one. I didn't bring any of the tents so I had volunteered to sleep outside but Rose said that I shouldn't have to sleep outside and said that I could have her tent. I tried telling her it was okay but then Ziggs said out of nowhere,  
"You two could always share the tent." Ziggs said snickering. Amumu also laughed at this but Rose did nothing and just looked at the ground, her cheeks a little red. I didn't see a problem with it so I said,  
"Okay, I don't mind." That made Ziggs go really silent and I could see a little hint of red on his cheeks like with Rose.  
"Uh...I was just joking Fizz."  
"Well I don't see a problem with it, do you Rose?"  
"U-Uh I-I...y-yeah I guess it could work..." Rose stammered almost unable to get the words out of her mouth for some reason.  
"...I'm turning in early, goodnight guys..." Amumu said yawning and then leaving for his tent.  
"Uh yeah...me too, see you in the morning guys!" Ziggs said snickering quietly to his self as he entered his tent leaving me and Rose alone by the campfire. I gave a low yawn and then said,  
"Yeah I'm kinda tired too, I'm going to bed, you coming?"  
"Y-Yeah I guess..."  
I got up and walked to the tent with Rose behind me. I stepped in and laid down in the bedroll with Rose doing the same. It was a tight fit and both of our backs were touching as we laid face away from each other. It felt weird and good at the same time to feel the warmth radiating from her back, I began imagining her wrapping her arms around me and mine hers as we slept, I couldn't explain why but I knew it had to be part of that liking someone thing. It was so comfortable and warm compared to the coldness of the night and I was so into it that I wasn't thinking when I turned around and wrapped a arm around Rose and pulled our bodies even closer. She said nothing and I was about to drift asleep when she said,  
"F-Fizz, what are you doing?" she asked. I opened my eyes wide with embarrassment and quickly got out of the bedroll.  
"Gods, I'm sorry Rose, I don't know what I was doing I-"  
"Fizz can I ask you a question?" Rose said, her cheeks blushing more then ever before.  
"Y-Yes?"  
She got out of the bedroll and stood in front of me asking,  
"Do you like me?"  
"Of course Rose you are my best friend!"  
"No, I mean, do you like me more then just a friend?"  
I was surprised by her questions and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't sleeping, and I wasn't.  
I knew that there was no more time to run away from this feeling and I had to face it, so I said,  
"...I-I think so, I'm not really knowledgeable about this kind of thing but I know that every time I think of you I get a warm feeling in me that makes me feel good inside."  
Rose didn't say anything and just looked down at me, I was ready for rejection of some sort but was stunned when she lifted me up so that our faces were at level with each other and then slowly our mouths make contact and then we started kissing. I was in total bliss in that moment, not thinking of anything except Rose and how good it felt to finally do this and not have it be a dream. We only stopped for a gasp of air and then quickly returned to the passionate kissing until we finally stopped after minutes of kissing. We both were still gasping for air after we were done and we just looked into each other's eyes, Rose still holding me close.  
"I...have no doubt that I really like you more then just a friend now Rose...I'm so happy..." I said smiling.  
"Same here Fizz, same here." Rose said obviously happy along with me.  
She pulled me in for one last quick kiss and then put me back down on the ground. Rose got back into the bedroll and motioned me to do the same, I complied and got in the bedroll with her, this time we were facing each other looking into each other's eyes. I smiled and wrapped a arm around Rose and pulled her closer to me and she then returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around me.  
"Goodnight Fizz."  
"Goodnight Rose."  
And with that we both fell asleep still wrapped in each other's arms.

I awoken early the next morning feeling better then I've ever felt in a long time. Rose was still sleeping with her head resting close to mine. I smiled and tried to get out of the bedroll but was pulled back in by the arm wrapped around me.  
"Please...just a few more minutes..." Rose muttered still half-asleep.  
"Okay." I whispered getting back into my original position in Rose's arms.  
I had no problem with spending the rest of the day like this but we would have to eventually get up and continue our journey to Piltover.  
"Fizz?"  
"Yes Rose?"  
"When did you start...having feelings for me?"  
"Since the first time I met you I had feelings for you, it was small but it eventually it grew into something bigger...like I said i'm not really good at explaining these kind of things."  
"No it's fine, I get what you mean." Rose said rubbing my shoulder. Rose's touch always felt so good.  
"How about you Rose? when did you start feeling the same for me?"  
"Uh, It was when you saved me from those guys at the lake a second time, I was thinking about how nice you were for doing something like that and being such a good friend...t-then I started thinking about us being together like this. I had no idea where that thought came from but I knew that i had some feeling for you and just like you said it grew more and more until i could deny it know longer that I liked you more then just a friend."  
I smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss but Rose had other plans as she pulled me in for a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V:**

Amumu had woken up a minute ago and walked outside of his tent and stretched his short arms. He saw Ziggs sitting down on a log near the campfire (which was now burnt out). Amumu walked over to Ziggs and sat down next to him.  
"Good morning Ziggs, how did you sleep?"  
"Great, Amumu, how about you?" Ziggs said with his goofy grin.  
"To be honest, not so well, winter is coming up and it's starting to get really colder."  
"It's not that cold, come on Amumu!"  
"Are you kidding? I was literally shivering last night!"  
"You must be sensitive to the cold or something, but I thought it was pretty hot last night."  
"How could you have thought it was really hot Ziggs?'  
"Well, it probably doesn't help with a giant bomb attached to your back."  
"You sleep with that thing?" Amumu pointed to the bomb on his back.  
"Only sometimes."  
"W-What...you're really something Ziggs." Amumu said grinning.  
"You are too Amumu...say when are the two love birds going to wake up?" Ziggs said pointing to the tent where Fizz and Rose were sleeping.  
"Love birds? really Ziggs?"  
"Come on Amumu, you've noticed it too, they definitely have something for each other I mean, why would Rose just let Fizz sleep with her in the same tent if there wasn't something there."  
"I know what you mean Ziggs, I think Fizz said something about liking Rose awhile back to me."  
"See? I knew it!"  
"But still, I don't they are actually together yet."  
"It wont to be long before they start doing a little of this!" Ziggs exclaimed sticking out his tongue and moving it around in a circle.  
"Gross dude, stop that!" Ziggs laughed.  
"Ha, I'm just kidding, I would be happy for him if they started doing a little of that."  
Amumu giggled before saying.  
"I'm going to go check on them see if they are awake."  
"Y-Yeah go do that." Ziggs chuckled.  
Amumu had no idea why Ziggs was laughing but went to the tent and put his head through the opening.  
"G-Guys, it's-" Amumu's words trailed off as he saw Fizz and Rose holding each other, passionately kissing in the bedroll. Amumu gasped making Fizz and Rose notice his presence.  
"Ah! I'm sorry, I'll be back later!" Amumu said quickly taking his head out of the tent and running back to Ziggs who was on the grass laughing.  
"HA, HA, HA, I had a feeling they were kissing, they were right!"  
"Why didn't you stop me then!?"  
"Because it's more funny this way, HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

**Fizz's P.O.V:**

I didn't know what to say about what just happened and looked at Rose who was also surprised.  
"Amumu knows now." I said.  
Rose shrugged and said,  
"It doesn't really matter anyway, he and Ziggs were bound to find out anyway, we might as well just tell them."  
"Your right, we should get up and tell them." Rose seemed to not like the idea of getting out of our embrace in the bedroll but nodded her head and got out with me. Rose took my and in hers and we walked out of the tent together.  
Amumu and Ziggs looked at me and Rose holding hands, Ziggs was lying on the floor with a big goofy grin on his face and Amumu looked reluctant to look at us in the eye but still said,  
"I-I'm sorry i-if I knew I would have not-"  
"Amumu, it's fine, we were going to have to tell you anyway." I looked up at Rose and she said,  
"Me and Fizz are together now!" Rose said obviously very happy to say something like that out loud.  
"Ha, great for you two! I'm so happy for you two!" Ziggs said smiling.  
"Me too, I always knew you two had something." Amumu said smiling also.  
I looked at the sky and saw the sun slowly rising marking that it was still early in the morning.  
"We better pack up and get moving, we still have a long way to go." Ziggs said.

It would be awhile before we actually make it to Piltover we would first have to pass through the Ironspike Mountains and then keep heading north to the city. The walk through the woods was pretty uneventful we all exchanged a few words now and then but for them most part it was quiet, most of the trip was quiet and uneventful except for the parts where we set up camp. Me and Rose spent a lot of time kissing and cuddling in our bedroll. I was really glad we were together and I knew that there was no other woman I would rather have then Rose.  
After a few days we reached the Ironspike Mountain pass, which was basically a road that led through the mountains. Until we got out of the mountains we couldn't set up camp with no good area to put up our tents. It wouldn't be long before we pass through the mountains and reach the other side.  
"I'm so tired..." Amumu whined.  
"We have been walking for a whole day straight, we should set up camp or something." Ziggs commented.  
"I don't even need a tent just let me lay on the ground..." I yawned.  
"Come on, let's just set up the tents real quick, might as well." Rose said.  
"Okay..." I groaned.  
We quickly set up our tents and didn't even bother saying anything else and just went inside our own tents. Rose wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her.  
"Tired?" she asked.  
"Yeah...aren't you?"  
"Yeah it's just a shame we can't do this." she said kissing me on the back of my head.  
"I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you somehow..."  
"Don't worry about it Fizz, just get some rest...goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
And with that I fell asleep in her arms, while I was too tired to show it I was really excited, we were so close to reaching Piltover and we should be there in only one more day. I was excited to see the city even though we would only be passing through to get a ship to Ionia. Plus we had plenty of time to be able to find the base and save Rose's sister. Nothing could go wrong.

We arrived at the city of Piltover, even from a distance I could see the towering buildings and structures of the city. The famed city of progress was more beautiful then I thought it would be, I'm glad that Ziggs was here with us because if he wasn't it would probably take hours to find the docks where the ships were at. They were all divided by the location in which they were going and tons of people were lined up at each one. They even had one that went to the shadow isles, but obviously no one was at that one. We walked over to a ship that was departing for Ionia and there were at least twenty people waiting in line.  
"Oh yeah, let me get the tickets real quick, wait here guys!" Ziggs said before running off.  
"It's so cool to be here, it kind of reminds me of where I used to live...except this isn't underwater and it's way bigger." I commented as I looked around at the scenery.  
"Yeah, I came here before once, it's pretty neat." Rose added.  
"Pretty neat? I agree with Fizz this place is amazing!" Amumu exclaimed awed by the scenery that the city provided.  
"Yeah, but I always preferred country living then the city life, but that's probably just the farm girl in me talking."  
After a few minutes passed Ziggs came running back with four tickets in his hands.  
"I got the tickets, for free too!"  
"How did you get those for free?" Amumu asked.  
"Well, I don't know if you heard before but I kind of saved a bunch of professors at the academy here from captivity at a Zaunite prison, doing such a heroic thing like that gave me a lot of things for free recently."  
"Zaunite?" I asked.  
"Yeah...you ever heard of Zaun before Fizz?"  
"No, I only know so little of the surface world since I spent most of my days underwater."  
"Oh, well Zaun is pretty much like Piltover, it's this city's biggest rival in science and magic."  
"Oh...okay, well let's get going then!"  
Ziggs nodded and together we got in line and waited until we were allowed on. The ship wasn't that impressive and looked like any other ship with a bunch of people on the deck and the rooms were below deck. There was little forms of entertainment except for a ballroom they also had below deck, at least this is what Ziggs said about the ship.  
"It's not really meant to be the most entertaining or impressive ship in Piltover, but it will certainly get us to Ionia quickly that's for sure." Ziggs stated.  
"Good, the sooner we get there the better..." Rose said quietly. I looked at her and saw that she was obviously still worried about her sister. I reached up and put a hand on her shoulder and said,  
"Don't worry Rose, we still have time before this red moon thing comes and they wont hurt her until then."  
"Yes but still, she spent a lot of her childhood in that place, I could only imagine what that has done to her..."  
I thought about it and what she said is true, being in an environment like that isn't good for a child at all. Still I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug.  
"Don't be so down, we are going to get her out of there as soon as we can." She gave a small smile and rubbed the top of my head.

Nighttime came relatively quickly and we all said goodnight to each other and went to our rooms. Ziggs made sure that me and Rose got to share the same room, I thanked him for that, and me and Rose were kissing like usual in our bed but something different happened this time. I was laying on top of her when all of a sudden she began moaning and It was even more then usual, I pulled away from the kiss and smiled,  
"You really are enjoying this, huh?"  
"Well, when you're touching me there, how could I not?"  
I was confused and looked at where my hands were and instantly pulled them back and got off Rose.  
"I-I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I didn't mean to touch your chest..." I stammered embarrassed, while I may have not been great at the love thing I knew that I wasn't supposed to do that unless the girl says it's okay and I was worried that she wasn't and I did the wrong thing.  
"No, no it's okay Fizz...you cant touch me there if you want..."  
I instantly began freaking out, I wasn't mentally prepared for what she said, not that I didn't want to touch her like that if it made her feel good, but something about what she said made me feel something different in my lower regions.  
"I-I got to use the bathroom!" I said before running off into the bathroom. The bathroom had two toilets: one for taller species like humans and one for smaller ones like Yordles. I went over to the smaller one and pulled up the lid to try to do my business but nothing came out. I began freaking out again, my...private area, as far as I know, only comes out when I need to pee, why was it out now if I didn't need to pee? Suddenly there was a knock on the door,  
"Fizz, are you okay?"  
"Y-Yes, I am!"  
"Are you sure? I'm sorry if I made things...uncomfortable for you..."  
"It's fine, really I'm okay, I just need a few minutes..."  
Unexpectedly Rose opened the door, looked at me, then quickly closed the door.  
"U-Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you..."  
"Wait Rose!" I quickly went back into the room forgetting that my private area was still showing. Rose saw it and closed her eyes.  
"If you need some time alone it's okay, I'm sorry for barging in like that!"  
"No Rose, I'm sorry, it usually only comes out when I need to pee, I don't know why it's showing now!" I tried explaining, this situation was becoming more and more awkward for the both of us.  
"I believe you Fizz, but I don't think I'm ready for something like that and I was just surprised."  
"What do you mean not ready for something like that?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"I honestly don't know what you mean, remember I don't know much about these things."  
"Fizz...do you know what sex is?"  
"No why, what is it?"  
Rose's face instantly turned bright red and she began stuttered obviously uncomfortable by the topic.  
"Sorry, you don't need to tell me if you don't feel comfortable."  
Rose just nodded her head, the question really got to her for some reason, I couldn't help but wonder what this sex thing was and why it made her feel uncomfortable. She said that she wasn't ready for something like that, I wondered if she would be ready to do it eventually and I will be able to see what sex is.  
I was about to open my mouth to say something when all of a sudden we heard screaming coming from other passengers on the ship.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"I don't know." Rose answered.  
"I'm going to check it out, stay right here Rose."  
"Wait I'm coming with you..."  
"No, I don't want you getting hurt if something bad happens, I promise that I will come back."  
"...Fine, just be careful Fizz." Rose said before kissing me on the lips and then sitting on the bed. I ran out of the room with my trident and up the stairs to the deck.  
People on the deck were pointing and screaming at something, I looked at where they were pointing and saw a ship right next to ours except it was bigger and looked more like a...pirate ship. Then there was a loud laugh that filled the air, I recognized that voice. Before finding a home at the institute I lived at Bilgewater and anyone that has ever been to Bilgewater knows that laugh.  
"Captain Gangplank..." I whispered to myself as I saw the captain himself looking back at the ship. His voice boomed as he yelled,  
"Now listen here you landlubbers, I assure you that I'm not here to cause trouble, I just want something that you have on board and then I will be on my merry way!"  
The captain of our ship came out onto deck and knowing better to try to defy Captain Gangplank asked,  
"Then what are you looking for if I might ask!?"  
Captain Gangplank smiled and pointed in my direction.  
"Him!" He shouted.  
There were murmurs of confusion among the passengers and the captain just stood there confused. I walked over to the edge of the ship and shouted,  
"If I go with you do you promise not to hurt anyone here?" I shouted.  
Captain Gangplank smiled and said, "On my honor, I only come here to seek your aid."  
_"My aid? Why would he need my help?"  
_"...Fine, but you know what I will do if you lie and hurt these people." I said pointing my trident at Captain Gangplank, while I didn't want to have to fight the guy if I had to I could easily take him out and his crew.  
"Like I said lad, I'm only here for you, now come aboard!" Gangplank said before lowering a long plank closing the gap between the two ships allowing me to cross. I walked over it onto Gangplank's ship and realized that I didn't even say goodbye to Amumu, Rose, or Ziggs!  
"Set sail!" Gangplank commanded.  
The ship then began moving forward going and going until the ship that I was just on was far in the distance. I just left my friends without saying a word and now Gangplank was taking me to gods know where.  
I turned to Gangplank and then asked,  
"Now, give me answers."  
Gangplank smiled and said,  
"What would you like to know fish?"  
"What do you want with me?" I asked.  
"I need your help retrieving something."  
"By something do you mean treasure?"  
"Not just any treasure, I want a particular treasure that only your people are supposed to know the location of."  
I was confused and thought about what he just said until I gasped realizing what he was talking about.  
"You don't mean..."  
"Yes." Gangplank said and then looking out towards the sea.  
"The Jewel of the depths, a pearl but not just any pearl as you already know, If I got my hands on that thing it would bring me a great fortune that you couldn't even imagine."  
The Jewel of the depths is the most wanted treasure in Bilgewater, it is said to have magical properties saying to allow the holder to receive the power of the depths itself.  
"Gangplank, such a thing is not meant to be messed with, and there is no way that you could make it all the way to the bottom of the sea to retrieve it!"  
"Aye, that's where you come in lad, you will be getting it for me, not only could I not survive but even if I could I would never be able to find it since only your kind knows the location."  
"So you want me to lead you to it's location and then retrieve it for you?"  
Gangplank smiled and clapped his hands.  
"Yes lad, yes, that's all I ask and I promise to return you to your friends when this is over!"  
I didn't trust Gangplank one bit and I could have just killed him and his crew and be done with it but then I would be stuck out here and with no idea where we were now I would be lost and have no idea how to reach Ionia or the mainland. I would have to trust Gangplank for now but made sure to keep my guard up.  
"Okay the sooner the better, I will get you the Jewel."  
Gangplank smiled.  
"That's a good boy, we have a long journey ahead but maybe with your help now it wont be as long."  
I still had questions that I decided not to ask like how he knew I was on that ship in the first place and If my friends would be okay without me. I then thought about Rose and my promise that I would be back and I instantly regretted my decision of coming on Gangplank's ship but at the same time I would have been risking everyone's life, that wasn't a big ship and one blow from a cannon on Gangplank's ship would be fatal.  
After being received a map I was able to pinpoint the location of the treasure and estimated that it would take us a day to get there since we were close.  
With the treasure being so close I thought that I could just get it and then be able to get to Ionia where my friends would probably be worried sick.  
I could only hope that nothing went wrong.

* * *

**_Next Chapter: Some Complications_**


	5. Chapter 5: Some Complications

**Chapter Five: Some Complications**

All I could think about on that damn ship was how I could have gotten myself out of this situation, but sadly all of them involved killing Gangplank, which I just also remembered was a serious crime for the League. Basically you weren't allowed to kill a champion outside of Summoner's Rift without permission from the high council. So even if I did just kill Gangplank who knows what the League would do to me, but with that In mind I knew that Gangplank couldn't kill me either so that did bring some relief on the horrible situation. We were almost close to our destination and I knew that the quicker that I was done with this the sooner I could find my friends and get back on track.  
While Gangplank didn't harm me or bother me at all he made sure that I was kept under observation by two members of his crew. They said nothing and just kept their eyes on me, not looking away once.

We reached our destination and the ship came to a full stop. Gangplank dismissed the guys watching me and motioned me to come over to him. I walked over to him and he placed a hand on my shoulder and said,  
"Now lad, you're going to go get this Jewel for me and once that's over I'll drop you off at Ionia and we part ways."  
I nodded and walked over to the side of the ship and jumped into the water below. I easily navigated through the water and went deeper and deeper into the sea. The jewel was located at the bottom of the sea but there was also something else about the jewel that I couldn't seem to remember but I knew was supposed to be important. I decided that I would find out soon if I was right and kept swimming deeper and deeper until I eventually saw the ocean floor and the jewel resting on a pedestal that was obviously made by my people.  
My people guarded this jewel from anybody like Captain Gangplank because they were afraid that someone might use the magical properties of the jewel for evil intentions. It felt wrong that I was now going to give the jewel to someone like Gangplank but I had little choice in the matter. I swam over to the Jewel on the pedestal and picked it up and stared at it. It looked like any other pearl and the only thing that let me know that it was indeed the right one was the magical energy literally radiating off of it. I looked up and began swimming back up to the surface when suddenly I saw something from the corner of my eye swim past at a quick pace. I quickly scanned the area and found nothing, I started swimming again when once again I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Still though when I looked around me I found nothing. I was really getting suspicious and then it hit me: what was so important about the jewel that I forgot, while my people made sure that the jewel was guarded, it wasn't them that was guarding it exactly.  
Just then I saw something again, except it didn't swim out of my line of sight this time and I could see what the thing was. My eyes opened wide and I really began swimming to the surface as fast as I could when I saw what the thing was: A octopus, but not just any octopus, a giant octopus with two rows of sharp teeth and glowing yellow eyes. It was barely right to put it in the same category as a octopus since the only thing those two shared were pairs of tentacles except this one, just like the rest of his body, was huger and longer then the regular octopus.  
I turned around and saw that the octopus like creature was swimming after me at a dangerously fast rate. I was so close to the surface and began swimming as fast as possibly could and when I reached the surface I literally launched myself into the air and onto Gangplank's ship.  
Gangplank ran over to me with a huge grin on his face and took the pearl out of my hand, ignoring the fact that I was breathing hard and lying on the floor.  
"Ha, ha! yes, you're finally mine now sweet-" Before Gangplank could finish his sentence the familiar sight of the octopus creature came into view. I could now truly see how big it was, the creature towered over Gangplank's ship and its mouth was opened so wide that it looked like it could swallow most of the ship whole, which what I was afraid it would do.  
"Gods, what the fuck is that thing!?" Gangplank exclaimed almost dropping the jewel from the creature's sudden appearance.  
"I-It was guarding the jewel and when I took it it started following me up here." I said still slightly exhausted from swimming that fast trying to get away from the thing.  
"...Damn it, man the cannons! we're taking this abomination down!' Gangplank yelled at his men. They all said 'yes sir!' and started manning the cannons all over the ship and instantly started firing at the beast. I ran over to my Trident that was lying on the floor and picked it up. _"I have to do something, but I can't take on such a large beast..." _The situation seemed hopeless, the fire from the cannons only seemed to bounce off of the beast and it was begging to bring its tentacles down on the ship slowly destroying it.  
"Don't lose your nerve men! keep firing!" Gangplank said trying to be optimistic.  
"We can't kill this thing, we have to give it back the jewel!" I told Gangplank. The creature's purpose was to guard the pearl and I thought that if the jewel was returned back to the sea it would back off.  
"No! I will not, I refuse! I just finally got this damn thing and now you're asking me to throw it back into the sea? fuck you!" Gangplank yelled angrily at me.  
"You're going to get everyone killed!"  
"I don't care-"  
And that was the last thing I heard before suddenly a last, final blow from the beasts tentacles dropped on me and Gangplank. I thought for awhile that I had died, all I saw was darkness around me and I heard nothing but the slow, faint sound of my heartbeat. I blinked and rubbed my eyes and waited for my vision to return to me, when it did return I saw that I was floating in the sea. I had a huge headache most likely do to the force of the creature's tentacle dropping on me.  
I looked around me and saw pieces of what used to be Gangplank's ship scattered around with the bloodied bodies of the captain's crew, unlike me they weren't as lucky and didn't survive the attack. I looked around for Gangplank expecting to find his dead body among the rest. I saw Gangplank but he certainly wasn't dead, but he sure did look horrible and had a sad emotion on his face, something that I wasn't used to seeing on a man like Gangplank. He was sitting on a chunk of Gangplank's destroyed deck and was looking out at the sea. I swam over to him and joined him on the wooden boards.  
"My ship...my crew...my jewel...all gone, I have nothing now and now I'm going to die out here!"  
"Gangplank, don't say such a thing, we aren't going to die out here."  
"Look fish, look around you what do you see?"  
"Water..."  
"Exactly, damn water! do you see any sign of land? perhaps a ship that could help us out? no, you don't see any of these things! we are stuck in the middle of the damn sea with no hep in sight!"  
"Calm down, calm down, Ionia has to be close by, we could swim to it..."  
"Yes, you could, You swim faster then me by a landslide and by the time I get there I will either be a dead corpse washed up on the shore or I would just never get there and die at sea!"  
"I swear that wont happen, I will help you!"  
"How? I would only slow you down and why help me when I took you away from your friends?"  
"...I don't know, I don't know how I can help you or why I want to, but either way I wont allow you or me to die out here."  
"Then what is your plan to getting us out of this situation?"  
I thought about it for a minute and then almost slapped myself for forgetting about my secret weapon.  
"Have you ever ridden a shark?"  
"What?" Gangplank asked confused.  
I smiled and looked around for my trident, it was floating on the surface next to the piece of deck me and Gangplank were on. I picked it up and looked around for a open area among the rubble of Gangplank's ship. I then pointed at a open area and swung my trident conjuring a fish out of the tip of my trident over to the area. After a few seconds a shark popped out of the water and consumed the fish.  
"Oh right, I forgot you could do that!" Gangplank said remembering times when I used this ability in league matches to take out enemies.  
"Yeah, I usually use this to take out enemies on the fields of justice, but if I'm out at sea I can use it as a form of transportation."  
"Ha, ha! excellent my fish friend, let's get out of here!"  
I looked at the shark who was looking back at me knowing the drill. I Jumped on top of the shark and motioned for Gangplank to do the same. Gangplank complied and jumped on the shark too.  
"Okay, this is a really fast means of travel, but make sure to keep your balance or else you will fall into the water."  
"Balance...okay, this is going to be perfect..." Gangplank quietly chuckled to himself.  
I gave a loud whistle and the shark began moving at a fast pace, Gangplank almost fell off but regained his balance and seemed to be getting used to riding on the shark.  
"Wait, wait Fizz, turn around!"  
"Why?"  
"Just turn back around to my...well, what use to be my ship."  
I was confused, but did what he asked. When we were back at the rubble I made the shark stop and allowed Gangplank to get off. He got into the water and swam over to one of the rubble far away and came back with something in his hand.  
"We might need this, it's kind of wet but you can still kind of see everything on it."  
It was a map of Valoran and it was just what we needed to figure out where we were. It took a minute but Gangplank figured out where we were and which direction to head to if we wanted to reach Ionia. We weren't too far away from Ionia and with my shark we should have reached there in only twenty-thirty minutes. So with that we started in the direction towards Ionia.  
"Fizz." Gangplank said.  
"yeah?"  
"Thanks lad, not many people take pity on a pirate like me and know that if you ever need my help just give the word."  
I smiled and said,  
"Thanks, it would also be good if you don't bring me into any of your quests for treasure ever again too."  
"Deal." Gangplank said laughing.  
I laughed too thinking about how lucky we were to get out of that situation alive and even though I still hated how he took me away from my friends like that, I sort of grew a respect for the pirate.  
I remember thinking that the worst was over with and that I would be able to get to Ionia and find my friends now, but fate had other plans with me as usual.

I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set. There was still no sign of Ionia but I knew that we were getting very close. Most of the ride was silent but I didn't mind because I knew that Gangplank had a lot to think about since he lost his ship and his crew and any treasure that he kept on the ship. All I could think about was how I was going to find my friends in Ionia and what I would say to them. They most likely arrived in Ionia by now and I would have to head to the capital to find them. Then I started thinking of something I was thinking about earlier: how did Gangplank know I was on that ship?  
"Hey, Gangplank?"  
"Yes lad?"  
"How did you know I was on that ship in the first place?"  
"...Once we get to shore I will tell you, no better yet, show you." Gangplank said pointing towards land. Ionia, we had made it, I could already see the towering mountains and trees of the place. I had my shark slow down as we got closer to the shore and once we made it me and Gangplank hopped off and I whistled letting the shark know it could go now back to the sea, which it did.  
"Okay, can you tell me now?"  
"Yes lad, but like I said, I rather show you!" Gangplank grinned making me confused at first until suddenly he pulled out a metal pipe from his coat and knocked me out with it. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was,  
"I always keep my word lad, I'm going to show you how I knew."

When I woke up the world around me was spinning and my ears were ringing, I could barely think or figure out where I was not just because everything around me was spinning but also because the room I was in was pitch black. Suddenly a light was lit lighting up the whole room and my eyes opened wide at the scene in front of me. I was sitting on a chair with my arms, legs, and head bound to the chair and I tried turning my head as much as I could and saw that walls and floor were covered in blood and there was a table on the left side of the chair with a bunch of sharp tools on it. In front of me was a wooden, old door that from my angle looked like the only way out of this room, wherever it was. The ringing in my ears slowly vanished and was replaced by the sounds of footsteps and voices.  
"And what about my reward? you better have some sort of compensation for the lost of my ship, crew, and treasure!"  
_"Gangplank"  
_"I assure you that you will be rewarded greatly for taking care of our little problem, just calm down..."  
"Calm down!? You know how much I could have made off of that pearl? more then you and your group of skeevers could make in a lifetime! how do you think you could pay me back!?"  
"By making your death painless as possible."  
"What!?"  
Then there was silence for a minute until the footsteps continued again and stopped at the door. The knob turned and four people with matching black and red robes that covered their faces from view. I saw that two of them were dragging Gangplank's body with them, they looked like they knocked him out, and with the body they walked over to another part of the room that was out of my view leaving only two of them in sight. One of them removed their hood covering their face to reveal the face of a old man. The old man had wrinkles and scars decorating his face, the old man reminded me of something Amumu told me awhile back, I thought about it for a second and remembered Amumu saying he was attacked by a old man, this might be the old man he was talking about.  
"Well then, now I'm sure you have a lot of questions about what's going on, but I'm pretty sure you have a good idea yourself, Fizz."  
"Who are you, where am I?!" I asked the old man.  
"In your situation I highly doubt names are of importance, but if you must know my name is Vincent and you are in my lovely home!"  
There was no doubt that I was in the Red Hand's base which would have been a good thing if I wasn't in my current situation.  
"Why am I here!?"  
"Don't act dumb Fizz, my organization has known about your plan to steal our child for awhile."  
"Your child? she is not your child!" I growled.  
The old man ignored my statement and walked over to the table next to me and picked up a butcher's knife from the table and then looked at me directly in the eye.  
"I'm curious Fizz, those weird tentacle things on your head, are those like your ears or something?" The old man asked me holding one in his hand and with the butcher knife in the other.  
"W-Why do you want to know?" I asked nervously.  
"Hm...no reason." The old man said grinning then placing the knife back on the table. I gulped nervously knowing that he was so close to doing something...unpleasant. Finally I asked the biggest question on my mind at the moment,  
"What are you going to do with me and Gangplank?"  
"Interesting question, too bad I don't feel like answering it."  
I growled in frustration, this guy obviously had problems.  
"Hey now, you're our guests don't get hostile with your hosts!"  
"Let us go!" I yelled even though I knew there was no way they would do so.  
"Let me think...no, I don't we will, we have plans for you and Gangplank here, so just enjoy your stay."  
I was about to question these so called plans when all of a sudden Gangplank took a syringe from the table and shoved it into my right shoulder.  
"Get some sleep, you look so tired Fizz." Victor laughed as he injected me with whatever was in the syringe. My vision got blurry and I tried to keep my eyes open as long as I could until I couldn't anymore and I let my eyes close and fade into darkness.

* * *

My vision slowly started returning and even though I could barely see in front of me I could see that while I wasn't strapped to the chair anymore I was now in a different room inside of a cell.  
"What happened...?" I asked myself not expecting a answer but getting one,  
"You're in those rats' prison, they're going to keep use here until they do whatever to us."  
"Gangplank!?"  
"Aye."  
Rage started to grown inside of me, right before me was the man who got me in here in the first place and all I wanted to do was get vengeance but in our current situation there were more pressing matters.  
"Why are you in here?" I asked confused on why the red hand would lock up someone that was working for them.  
"Those bastards betrayed me that's why, I let my love for gold get in the way of my better judgement, I should have known better then to trust those ugly, disgusting, pieces of shit!" Gangplank shouted barely able to contain his anger with himself and the people who did this to him. I was still angry at Gangplank, but I decided to just try to be somewhat friendly to make it easier on the both of us.  
"Well now were are in the same boat...not trying to reference anything."  
Gangplank just scoffed at my poor excuse of a joke and started mumbling to himself about something I couldn't hear. I walked over to the bars of our cell and saw another cell across from us with someone in it.  
"Who's that over there?" I asked Gangplank pointing to the person in the other cell.  
"Eh, some young lass that those fucks got locked up like us."  
I looked back over to the mysterious person who was in the cell on the other side of the room and noticed that it was a little girl, could it have been who I thought it was? I had to know.  
"Hey, you over there! hello?!"  
The girl gave no response and didn't give any sign of acknowledgment that I had just called over to her. Her back was turned to me, but I could tell just from looking at her from behind that the girl was in bad shape with messy, brown hair and rags that barely covered the back of her body and I also noticed that the areas that the rags didn't cover were marked with bruises, cuts, and scars. If this was Rose's sister then I could only imagine how she would react to see her like this with a feeling of absolute despair radiating from her.  
"Please answer me, i'm a friend of Rose, your sister!" I said trying to get her to react, which she did, she turned her head to me and on her face I saw a few more bruises and cuts and pale-blue eyes. All she did was look at me for a minute before turning back into her original position. I now knew that this was Rose's sister due to her reaction but it seems that she either didn't believe me or just doesn't have anything to say.  
"She doesn't speak to anyone lad, I was in here before and all she does is just sit there and only barely responds when you talk to her. She's in bad shape indeed."  
"I can see, she is the reason why I came out here."  
"Why would you do all of this just for her though, I heard you mention something about... a rose?"  
"Not a rose, I was talking about a person."  
"Who is this person might I ask?"  
"...she is a summoner at the institute." I said, not wanting to give too much detail on my relationship with Rose, not because I was embarrassed of it I would gladly have told anyone that she was mine, but I didn't think telling the guy who stabbed me in the back about all of that.  
"She? you mean a girl? lad I didn't know you had it in ya!"  
"It's not like that!"  
"I'm sure lad, I'm sure!" Gangplank said barely containing his laughter. I just frowned and turned away from Gangplank then after a few minutes when he calmed down I sighed and said,  
"Okay maybe it is like that..."  
"Knew it!" Gangplank said cheerfully.  
"Why you care so much?"  
Gangplank shrugged and responded with,  
"I'm just trying to get my mind off of the fact that I'm probably going to die here."  
"Don't say that! there has to be a way out of here!" I said trying to keep my optimistic view on the situation.  
"Well then, by all means, if there HAS to be a way out of here then let's find that way already for gods' sake!" Gangplank shouted sarcastically.  
I took a minute to analyze the room and saw why Gangplank was being sarcastic with the walls and floor being a weird red stone and the only thing in the room was a small hole in the ground which I could only guess from the smell coming from it was the toilet.  
"What about that hole? where does it lead to?"  
"Does it matter lad? even if it was some sort of way out of here none of us would fit in it obviously."  
I sighed and took another look around the room to see anything that I might have missed. I did miss that there was a bared window and walked over to it to see that wherever me and the captain were at was high in the mountains, if that was the case then that means that my first thought of the base being underground was horribly wrong.  
"Gangplank, we are in Ionia right?"  
"Yes sir, where in Ionia I don't know, but in Ionia we are."  
I nodded and turned back to the window that gave a clear view to the mountains of Ionia.  
"Why do you care lad?"  
"My friends and I were supposed to be here and I'm just wondering where they are right now and If they are here now. I told them that these guys' base were probably underground and now I can see that we're not underground at all."  
Gangplank didn't say anything and we both just sat there in silence.  
Suddenly Gangplank snapped his fingers and said,  
"Aha! I almost forgot about this."  
"What?"  
Gangplank chuckled as he took off his boot and pulled out a pistol from it.  
"You have that?" I said almost in a whisper.  
"Yeah, this could be our key out of this rat cave, but how?"  
I went over to the bars and looked through them to see that there was a guard sitting down on a chair at the exit of the room.  
"See that guard over there?" I asked Gangplank.  
"Yes." Gangplank said questioningly.  
"I got a plan..."

* * *

"Ahhhh, shit! ah!" Gangplank groaned covering his chest.  
"Hey, we need help over here, he's having a heart attack!"  
I heard a audible sigh come from the guard as he came over to the cell and said,  
"Keep it down in there will you?"  
"He needs medical help!" I shouted.  
"And? we were going to kill him anyway so it doesn't matter how he dies."  
"Come on, he needs help, please help him!" I said pointing at Gangplank.  
The guard looked at Gangplank who had stopped holding his chest and was standing up.  
"I'm fine, it happens sometimes sorry to had bother you."  
The guard eyed us suspiciously as he turned his back and walked over to his chair. I kept a eye on him until he closed his eyes and snored softly to himself.  
"He's asleep now, if we want to do this we need to do this now." I whispered to Gangplank not wanting to wake up the man in the chair.  
"Okay lad, let's do this then." He said motioning to the lock on the cell door.  
While the guard was looking at Gangplank I was able to snatch the cell keys that were in his robe pocket, it's not something I'm proud of but when I first arrived at the surface at Bilgewater I used to prank and occasionally pickpocket from the residents, of course I stopped doing this but I still have the skills to do so again if I wanted to like now. There were five keys to try and I started by putting one into the lock and turning it, but it wouldn't bulge. I then tried the next one and then the next one until I finally got the right one. After unlocking the cell door I slowly pushed it open to not make any noise and walked out of the cell with Gangplank following behind me.  
"Okay Gangplank, do it."  
Gangplank nodded and walked over to the guard that was still sleeping and pulled out his pistol. Quickly he grabbed the man and put him into a choke hold with the pistol pointed at his head.  
"Say a word and I blow your brains out landlubber." He whispered.  
The guard not wanting to die complied with Gangplank's orders. Gangplank walked over to the cell that we were just in with the guard and pushed the guard inside it. Then quickly Gangplank hit the guard over the head with his pistol knocking him out.  
"You didn't need to do that!" I whispered.  
"Just to make sure that he wont alert the others in this place, as you already know these guys aren't the ones to keep their promises or tell the truth."  
I nodded and looked over to the cell with Rose's sister inside. She was still in her usual position and didn't move at all when I unlocked her cell door and opened it.  
"Hey, come on we're going to get you out of here." I whispered to the girl softly.  
She didn't give any kind of response.  
"Please, you have to trust me, don't you want to see your sister again? she misses you so much and I know you must miss her too."  
The girl surprisingly slowly got up on her feet and turned to me. She didn't say a word or make any sort of sound, the only way that you could tell the poor girl was alive was the fact that she just stood up and that she was breathing softly.  
"Stay close to us, we're going to get out of here."  
The girl still said nothing and just stared at me with her blank expression.  
I assumed that she was listening to me though and walked to the exit, turning around I saw that she was indeed following me and Gangplank. I slowly pushed open a little bit and looked through the crack to see that the hall that the door lead to was empty of anyone.  
"It's clear."  
"Okay kiddies, follow uncle Gangplank to freedom!" Gangplank replied.  
Gangplank walked out into the hall in front of us and looked left and right.  
"I know my way around this place sort of, enough to get us out of here, we got to go to that door at the end of the hall that will lead us into those rat's meeting room thing and then we'll have to go through another door which will lead us into another hall that will get us out of here." Gangplank whispered.  
"Sounds easy enough." I said back.  
"Yeah, but might I add that there is always someone in the meeting room and we'll have to get past them without getting noticed and then in the hall that will get us out of here are two guards that are always on post by the exit."  
I thought about what Gangplank said and then I realized a important thing that could help us get out of here.  
"Gangplank before I got here I had my trident with me, where is it?"  
"In one of these rooms, I think the one over there...or is it the one over there, there's only two doors beside the one leading to the cells where we just were."  
"Okay I will need it, you guys wait here while I get it real quick."  
"You sure about this lad? there are probably people in those rooms and if you get caught then our whole plan will be ruined."  
"Well we'll need a way to get...past those guards that doesn't involve shooting a loud pistol in their face, with my trident I could take them out quietly without any noise that could alert any others."  
"...Aye, that be true, okay lad we'll be right here just hurry will ya?"  
I nodded and looked at the two options that I had, I decided to go to the door that was at the right side of the hall and opened it a bit and peeked into the room. There was no one in there so I walked into the room and looked around. It seemed to be someone's bedroom with a king sized bed, a desk, and blades of all kind lined up on the walls. I opened the drawers on the desk and looked inside, I already knew my trident couldn't have fit in there, but I was looking for something that might have been useful. There was nothing though besides small daggers lined up in neat rows, whoever this room belonged to really had a thing for collecting blades. I closed the drawers and walked out of the room, it was obvious my trident wasn't in here and I walked back to Gangplank and Rose's sister.  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing."  
"Okay then lad, It has to be that room then I remember them putting the trident thing in one of these rooms."  
Without a word I walked over to the door in question and pulled it open slowly and peeked in to see that there was one guy in there that was sleeping in a bed. I looked around the room a bit more before slowly making my way in. I crouched down and took a better look around the room to see a few more (empty) beds and on chest next to the bed the man was sleeping in. It was large enough to hold my trident so I moved over to the chest and opened it to see that my trident was indeed inside. I picked it up, but as soon as I did I heard a gasp come from the man in the bed, I turned to him and saw him pull out a dagger from under his pillow. I didn't want to have to kill him and personally I hated killing people, ironic I know since I'm in the league which is basically all you do there when summoned, but killing people outside of summoner's rift was something I tried avoiding. I quickly reminded myself that it was me or him and plunged the trident into the guy's chest killing him instantly before he was able to make contact with the dagger. I pulled out my trident from his body and quickly got out of that room, hopefully no one would find the body until we are long gone. As I walked over to Gangplank and Rose's sister and said,  
"Okay, we'll have to get through the meeting room quietly, but as soon as we make it to the other side I'll have to take those two guards out."  
"Sounds good, let's get going already!" Gangplank replied.  
Together the three of us walked to the door that lead to the meeting room and I slowly pushed it open and peaked inside of the room. It seemed like everyone in the room was chanting some sort of demonic prayer to whatever god or demon they worship, they all seemed to be really into it and had their eyes closed so if there was ever a time to sneak by them it would be now. I motioned with my hand for the others to get down into a crouched position and follow me. We all walked slowly into the room still crouched down and moved across it easily without drawing any attention to ourselves. Once we made it to our destination I opened the door and once the other two went through I closed it slowly behind us. We were in a long, dark hallway that had multiple doors on the left and right side. The hallway stretched out a long way and due to the darkness I could barely see the end of it.  
"I think I see the two guards over there, the darkness will be your friend Fizz, they won't see you until it's too late." Gangplank whispered.  
"Okay, stay put." I whispered back.  
I moved slowly down the hall and stopped once I saw the two guards more clearly, they both wore heavy sets of armor and held large swords in their hands. The one on the right side of the door seemed to be nodding off a bit and it would be easy and quick to take him out with his guard lowered, but his friend on the other hand was at full alert and didn't seem tired at all. I decided to take out the guard on the right first and then move on to the one on the left which would probably be more of a problem. I moved closer then got up and charged at the guard on the right, as soon as he saw me coming he raised his sword but before he could even do a thing I shoved my trident through his chest and pulled it out leaving a holes from the ends of my trident. The guard fell limply onto the hard ground and I turned my attention to his friend who unlike his friend was ready and swung his sword down on me. Before it made contact I blocked the sword and pushed the guy back. The man growled and closed the distance between us going for another swing which I once again deflected. After a few more times of clashing our weapons together I decided to go in for the kill and thrust my trident towards his chest like his friend, the guy quickly jumped to the side avoiding the attack and punched me in the side of the head knocking me to the ground and my trident out of my hand. I looked up at the man who now had a grim look on his face and then quickly looked to where my trident had landed and reached for it but the man quickly kicked it away from my grasp and then raised his sword. I closed my eyes waiting for it to come down on me, but instead a loud "BAM" sound filled me ears. I opened my eyes and saw the man with a look of shock on his face and slowly he fell with his sword to the ground, investigating his body I saw that there was a hole in his chest with blood pouring out.  
"Ha, saved your ass laddie!"  
"Yes, but you know how loud that was, they are probably going to come here to see what's wrong now!" I yelled at him.  
"...Crap." Gangplank said realizing his mistake and suddenly the sounds of footsteps and yelling filled the hallway.  
"They're coming!" I shouted.  
"Let's get the hell out of there then!" Gangplank said running to the door with me and Rose's sister following behind him.  
Gangplank pulled open the door and we all ran outside into the open air.  
There was no doubt some complications to my plan.

* * *

**A/N:** In case you couldn't tell this has been my longest chapter yet (word wise) and also I would just like to take a minute to say thank you for reading chapter 5 of The Outcasts and to be sure to review and all that jazz. Any support for this story is always appreciated and I'll be seeing you in the next chapter whenever that comes out!

_**Next Chapter: Greater Complications**_


	6. Chapter 6: Greater Complications

**Chapter Six: Grater Complications**

As me, Gangplank, and Rose's little sister ran out into the open our pursuers came running after us. Thanks to Gangplank firing his pistol they know that we escaped and we trying to capture us again, but there was no way that I was allowing any one of us to go back there again. I looked around and saw mountains stretching out into the distance, all around us were mountains and forest below.  
"We can loose them in the forest!" I shouted at my companions.  
"Then let's get the fuck down there before they catch up to us!"  
Clumsily we followed a stone path down the mountain until it came to a end at the edge of the forest. Without hesitation we ran into the jungle putting a great distance between us and the others until we could no longer hear their wild screams or footsteps.  
"I think...we lost them..." I panted.  
"I don't care, we can't stop until we get to some fucking civilization or something, those guys are crazy!"  
"Did you just realize that now?" I joked.  
"Shut up lad and just keep moving, you too little one." Gangplank said to me and Rose's sister but like with me she just said nothing and didn't even give any sign that she was tired it was like she didn't have any capability to feel, talk, or show any emotion, but then again I couldn't blame her since she was stuck with those people for half of her life it no doubt has some sort of impact on her. We all broke into a sprint as we made our way deeper and deeper into the forest with no sign of us coming to a end to the trees and brush.  
"Is there a end to this damn forest!?" Gangplank cursed as we came to a stop.  
"Well it can't stretch on forever, we'll eventually have to find some sort of civilization."  
"When?!" Gangplank groaned.  
"I don't know man, let's just keep going and be patient."  
"I'm not a patient man lad."  
"I can tell."  
"Better watch it lad, i'm not in a good mood right now."  
"You should be happy we got out of there alive Gangplank, we could have-" Before I could finish I felt a finger tap me on the shoulder, the touch was so light and soft like a feather that I barely noticed it. I turned to the left and saw Rose's sister looking up at me.  
"Yes?"  
She said nothing and turned her gaze forward and pointed at something in that direction. I looked to where she was pointing and saw a house, it looked ancient with holes in the walls and foliage growing all over the outside of the house.  
"We could stay there for the night." Gangplank commented when he noticed the house. "Not the most classiest of places to have to stay the night but it could do."  
"You sure you don't want to keep moving?"  
"Look lad I can tell you're worried about them finding us but we put so much distance between them and I'm tired."  
"But..."  
"Oh and also it looks like rain is coming and I'm not in the mood to walk in the rain." Gangplank said looking up at the sky, I looked up to see that clouds were covering the sky and it was already sprinkling with little drops of rain.  
"Okay, let's get inside then." I sighed, I felt really uncomfortable staying in the house, not because of the poor condition it was in but mostly because I really hoped to reach the capitol or somewhere with people. I had a bad feeling in my chest that we were going to get away so easily especially with that red moon thing coming soon. Besides my worries I followed Gangplank and Rose's sister into the house, the front door matched the house with small holes all over it and foliage covering it, it also was hard to get open and made a horrid sound when moving it but once we got inside I was somewhat glad to notice that it wasn't so bad inside. There were still holes in the walls as seen from outside and foliage but not as plenty and the furniture seemed in slightly good shape despite their age. The room that we walked into seemed to be some sort of living room with a small kitchen to the right side and couches and a table to the left side. It was obvious that whoever lived here before weren't the richest people since the house was so small and there only were two other rooms in the house: one being a bedroom and a bathroom.  
"This place is a dump." Gangplank said staring at photos hung on the wall.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"I don't know, photos of the family that lived here I reckon."  
I saw three photos hung on the wall that showed the same people: a middle-aged woman that was possibly the mom, a man that was probably the dad, and two kids that were probably the woman and man's children. They seemed happy and in each picture were holding each other with bright smiles on their faces, it reminded me a lot of my parents and how we used to be cuddled together in such a manner and smiling, I remember thinking how obnoxious though it was sometimes how much they did it but now as I think about it I miss those days a lot, those days before everyone in the city disappeared. I shook my head not wanting to think about it too much, it was too depressing to think about.  
"So how are we going to do this? there are three beds in the bedroom but they are totally destroyed." Gangplank asked coming out of the bedroom, I didn't even notice him going in there.  
"I don't know, sleep on the couches?" I suggested.  
"There are only two and they can't fit all of us, one of us will have to sleep on the floor and it's definitely not going to be me." Gangplank said already laying down on one of the couches.  
"Fine, I will then." I said not wanting to have Rose's sister sleep on the floor. I looked at the girl and saw that she was looking up at me and not making any move for the couch. I realized that she probably didn't want me to sleep on the floor.  
"It's fine, go ahead." I said encouraging her. She looked at me for a few more seconds before moving to the couch and laying down on it. Gangplank was already snoring loudly on the other couch.  
I found a spot in front of the two couches and laid down on the cold wooden floor. What had happened to me in a short time exhausted me and I didn't care where I rested as long as I could get some rest. Good did come out of it though so I complained little about it since if none of what happened didn't happen then I probably would have never found Rose's sister since I originally thought that the Red Hand's base was underground but turned out to be in the mountains. I could only imagine how happy Rose would be when I returned with her sister, this thought then lead me to think of Rose: her smile, her scarlet-red hair, her...everything. It was undeniable that I missed her so much and I hoped she was okay. Then my thoughts about Rose became less...innocent and it happened again, my length was showing even though from as far as I knew was supposed to only come out when I needed to pee. It seemed like every time I thought about Rose in a certain way it came out, I didn't know exactly why though. I remembered when I was still on the ship with Rose I touched her chest and it came out and then she mentioned something about sex, I wondered if my privates showing and sex were somehow related.  
I looked at Rose's sister and Gangplank and was relieved to see that they were still sleeping soundly so they wouldn't see me like that. I looked down and saw that my length was no longer showing and sighed with relief. I closed my eyes and was ready to sleep until I heard what sounded like something sharp scratching the walls of the house from outside.  
"Guys, do you hear that?" I whispered.  
Gangplank opened his eyes and said,  
"Why did you wake me up lad?" He said way too loud.  
"Sh, listen."  
We both listened to the odd sound until it suddenly came to a stop.  
"What the heck was that?" Gangplank whispered as he slowly made got off of the couch.  
"I think they might have found us..." and as if answering my suspicions the door was pushed open flying off of its hinges onto the floor.  
"Get down guys!" I whispered motioning for Gangplank and Rose's now awake sister. We crouched down behind the couch the girl was just on and watched the entrance. A hooded figure walked into the house followed by a second figure that didn't have a hood covering his face and was identifiable.  
"Victor..." I quietly whispered to Gangplank.  
"Shit, who is the other fellow?" Gangplank whispered back.  
"I don't know, he has a hood covering his face."  
I watched silently as they both scanned the living room lowering my head behind the couch when they looked in our direction. I heard one of them whisper something to the other and then footsteps that went out of the house. I slowly peaked my head from behind the couch to see that the hooded guy was now alone and walking around the living room, he turned to the couches where we were and began walking over to it. _"He's coming, I have to take him out." _I thought to myself as I picked up my trident form the floor and held it tightly ready to attack. As soon as he got close I jumped out from cover and quickly shoved it into the guy's torso and didn't pull out until he stopped moving.  
"Crow, are you okay? I heard screaming." I heard a voice calling from the doorway. I looked up from the dead body and saw Victor staring at me.  
"Oh it's you again, hello." Victor said smiling not seeming to acknowledge that his friend was dead besides from looking at his body.  
"Leave us alone Victor, I killed your friend and I can kill you too!"  
"Dare you."  
"What?"  
"I dare you to try, you probably wont."  
"I will!"  
"Then do it friend."  
I growled in frustration at Victor's passive attitude and charged at him with my trident but as soon as I got close though he vanished.  
"Got to be faster then that my friend!" Victor said before I felt something cut my shoulder. I gasped from the sudden pain and touched my shoulder to find blood. I looked at Victor and saw that he was now holding a dagger in both hands. I did another charge at Victor and once again he vanished but this time I jumped out of reach of his blade. The way the old man moved was unnatural, obvious that age had no effect on him.  
"Lad behind you!" Gangplank called out, now out from behind the couch. I turned around and saw the guy I just killed get up from the ground and stare at me with a pair of bloodshot-red eyes.  
"You'll have to do better then that to kill me!" His voice echoed through the whole house making it shake slightly. The man called Crow then charged at me at a speed matching the old man and sent me flying into the wall at the other side of the living room. My body ached in pain as I picked myself up from the ground and retrieved my trident.  
"You still want to fight friend? I promise you if you come back with us your death will be quick and painless I promise!" Victor said laughing.  
"NO, this fish has pissed me off, his death will be slow and painful!" Crow roared charging at me again. I was able to jump out of the way and Crow ended up charging into the wall breaking through it.  
"Brother now, you must calm yourself, you know how you get when your mad." Victor said chuckling.  
"SHUT UP AND FUCKING KILL THEM ALL RIGHT NOW!" Crow yelled recovering from the charge.  
"Okay, okay." Victor said looking back to me. "Sorry friend, this will hurt a lot."  
Victor vanished once again and I backed up to the wall and held my trident in front of me. It was the right call because when he reappeared I was able to poke him in the stomach with my trident pushing him back. Victor paid no attention to the holes in his stomach and started swinging his blades at me with great speed and I was only able to block a majority of them and two of the swings managed to cut my shoulder and my chest slightly.  
"Uh oh you got a boo-boo!" Victor laughed.  
"So do you!" I said lunging my trident forward sending it again into his stomach adding more holes but if they hurt at all Victor was not showing it.  
"Gangplank I could use some help!" I said shouting at Gangplank.  
"I got my own problems lad!" He shouted back. I looked at him and saw that he had his pistol raised at Crow who was making his way closer to him and Rose's sister.  
"Come to me little girl or else you will be severely punished for running away!"  
"She's not going anywhere with you, freak!"  
Crow growled and charged at Gangplank who in return shot the man three times before his pistol made a clicking sound.  
"Shit, I'm out-" Before he finished He was sent flying like me into the wall by the forced of Crow's charge.  
"Gangplank!" I said trying to come to his aid but was stop by Victor who got in my way.  
"No, no, no!" Victor giggled.  
"I don't have time for you, just die already!" I shouted pointing my trident in his direction.  
"Oh no, your pointing your pointy stick at me! I'm so afraid!"  
"You should be I said before swinging the trident sending a conjured fish from the tip of it at Victor.  
"A fish? now that's funny, if one fish can't kill me how can a smaller one beat-" Then before he finished my shark came out from the floor and devoured him whole.  
"You talk to much..." I said as the shark sank back into the floor vanishing, full from it's snack. Suddenly the whole house began shacking violently, so violently that things started to fall over and more holes and cracks in the walls were forming.  
"B-Brother!" Crow shouted making the violent shaking increase more making it hard to balance on my feet.  
"You will pay for that!" Crow shouted getting ready to charge, what happened next though left me speechless, I was expecting him to charge at me but instead he turned around and charged at Rose's sister.  
"LOOK OUT!" I tried shouting but it was too late, Crow made contact with the little girl. I could hear the sounds of bones breaking from where I was as the poor girl was sent flying into the air and then came back to the ground with a loud thud breaking more bones.  
"N-No..." I whispered.  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE RED MOON ANYMORE YOU KILLED MY BROTHER AND NOW I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Crow said before raising his foot over the paralyzed girl and bringing it down on her stomach making blood spurt out of her mouth. This sent me into a frenzy and I charged at the man and shoved my trident into his back. He screamed in pain as he brought his foot off of Rose's sister and tried to reach behind himself to remove the trident that I kept placed in his back.  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE BAST-"  
BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM. That was the sound that filled the room that silenced Crow. I looked down from my position on his back and saw that multiple holes covered his chest and stomach and blood was pouring out at a fast rate. Crow groaned before falling to his knees and weakly trying to hold onto life.  
"No...no, I can't die..."  
"You will pay for what you have done Crow." Gangplank said holding the pistol that had filled the man with holes.  
"...Damn..." Crow said before laying flat on the floor. I pulled the trident out of its place and raised it up ready to deliver the final blow before Crow said,  
"...Mom, Dad, I'm sorry... I couldn't keep my promise..." Crow said tears pouring down his face as he looked up at something on the wall.  
"Goodbye Crow." I said before shoving the trident into him multiple times until I was sure that this time he definitely wouldn't get back up.  
I panted as I finished the last blow and pulled out the trident which was now stained red with blood.  
"What was he talking about, a promise?" Gangplank said breaking the dreadful silence.  
"I don't know..." I said.  
I looked up at the wall to try and see what he was talking about and saw that the photos from before of the happy family were still there. I shrugged it off and remembered something important.  
"Gangplank, the girl is hurt!"  
"Shit..."  
We ran over to Rose's little sister and crouched down next to her. She was still breathing but her heart was beating at a irregular rate. She still said nothing and didn't even cry from the pain she must have been experiencing.  
"Please are you okay? you have to stay with us, we are going to get you help!" I said holding her hand.  
She shook her head, still with her blank expression.  
"No? what do you mean no? we are going to get you help and then we are going to get you back to your sister, Rose! you just have to stay with us!"  
"Lad, she isn't going to make it, all of her bones are broken and she is losing a lot of blood, she'll be dead before we get her help..."  
"Don't say that!" I shouted at Gangplank, we had come so far, I was going to reunite Rose with her little sister and then it all went to hell if we only had kept moving on, maybe if we had done something different it wouldn't have to be like this.  
"Mr. Fizz?" A soft, faint voice whispered.  
I looked down and saw that it was the little girl, her face was more pale then before and there was little to no color left in her eyes. I was stunned that she said anything especially in her current condition.  
"yes?"  
"Thank you." She said before closing her eyes. Slowly her heartbeat started beating less and less until it no longer did.  
She was gone.

* * *

**A/N:**Ooo, what will happen next?

Also just for a side not there is a reason why I didn't explain Crow and how he relates to the pictures in the house. I'm just not telling you it's a surprise :)

And on a final note thanks for your support and I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 of The Outcasts and I'll see you in chapter 7!

* * *

_Next Chapter: Moving on_


	7. Chapter 7: Moving on

**Chapter 7: Moving on**

It was pouring rain outside and the sky was dominated by dark gloomy clouds, me and Gangplank just sat in silence on the couch not wanting/knowing what to say. I looked down at Rose's sister on the floor laying in a small puddle of her own blood, all I could think about was how this was literally a slap in the face, after all that I did she ended up dying anyway. I also thought about how Rose would think and how I would be able to tell her what happened.  
I sighed and got off of the couch and moved to the over one to lay down.  
"What are you doing lad?" Gangplank said.  
"Sleep, I just want it to be morning right now."  
Gangplank nodded and didn't say anything else, obviously deep in thought. I shut my eyes and didn't even bother reflecting on the day's events like I usually do, I really did just want it to be morning.

* * *

"Why the hell do you even bother bringing her around, she's dead now."  
"Why do you care?"  
"I just want to know."  
"Because Gangplank I would like to give the girl a proper burial."  
"You don't even know the girl's name?"  
"So?"  
"So why does it matter to you?"  
"Because it's my...girlfriend's sister."  
"Girlfriend? oh yeah, that Rose girl you talked about before."  
"Yeah and even if she wasn't Rose's sister she deserves a proper burial."  
"...You're a odd one lad."  
"Just keep moving, this forest can't go on for any longer."  
"How much you want to bet?"  
"Just keep moving." I said not in the mood for jokes.  
"Fine, you sure are in a bad mood."  
"Aren't you?"  
"No, I mean I guess losing my ship, crew, treasure, and almost getting killed by some satanic cult isn't something that makes me happy but I have a lot of gold back home in Bilgewater so I could easily get the stuff I lost replaced so that doesn't really depress me, and the whole thing with the girl dying is bad but I didn't know her enough to feel as bad about it as you."  
"I didn't know her at all either."  
"Well she isn't my girlfriend's sister."  
"True, but-" I started to say until the noise of a nearby bush rustling caught my attention, Someone was here. Gangplank must have noticed it too because he then shouted,  
"You're not very good at hiding are you?"  
There was nothing but silence for a moment before Gangplank called out again,  
"You're not fooling anyone, just come out and-" Before Gangplank could finish something was thrown at him wrapping around his neck tightly, strangling him. I gasped when I realized what the thing was.  
"Amumu!?" I shouted.  
Then as soon as I said that the least likely person I expected to see came flying out of a bush with a bandage still wrapped around Gangplank and knocked him to the ground and began beating on him.  
"Ow, ow! knock it off!" Gangplank shouted trying to push Amumu off of him, but the bandage kept him from falling off.  
"How dare you kidnap my friend like that!" Amumu shouted with a look of rage on his face and started throwing harder punches at the pirate.  
"OW, okay that really hurt! lad I could use some help here!"  
"Amumu get off of him!"  
"But he is the one who took you from me, Ziggs, and Rose!"  
"I know, I know but you're killing him!"  
"Maybe I want to." Amumu said in a grim voice.  
I rushed over to Amumu and used my trident to cut off the bandage that was attached to Gangplank's neck. As soon as I did that Gangplank pushed Amumu off of him and crawled away putting distance between the two.  
"Are you insane!?" Gangplank said gasping for air.  
"Me insane!? what right do you have to call me insane you dumb pirate!"  
It was always like this with Amumu, his emotions effected his personality slightly, for example: when Amumu was happy he would behave like he usually has been for awhile before I was kidnapped, when Amumu was sad he obviously had a more depressing output on a lot of things, and when he was angry he was more willing to insult people and pretty much behave the opposite of when he was happy.  
"Amumu!" I shouted.  
"What!?"  
"You need to calm down, it's alright now."  
"But...he-"  
"I know but at least I'm still alive and was able to find you, sure Gangplank did something wrong but you'll just have to let it go."  
"...Fine..." Amumu said and taking a deep breath averted his gaze from Gangplank to me. I could see the angry frown gone from his face but was then replaced by a expression of sadness.  
"Fizz, I'm sorry I just thought that...I would never see you again, that you were hurt, so did Ziggs and Rose. We-we even thought you were...dead..." Amumu said softly before bursting into tears and then running over to me wrapping me in a hug. I smiled and returned the hug.  
"I'm fine, everything is fine now..."  
Amumu kept sobbing for a minute before he seemed to have calmed down and tears were no longer forming.  
"W-What happened to you?"  
I sighed and said,  
"It's a long story I promise to tell you later."  
Amumu nodded his head slightly and then released me from the hug. I then asked a question that had to be asked,  
"What are you doing out here alone? where are Rose and Ziggs?"  
"I just wanted to take a walk for a bit."  
"Why?'  
"Because there was nothing better to do at the inn."  
"Inn? what inn?"  
"The inn that Rose, Ziggs, and I are staying at."  
There is a inn around here? you have to take us now!" I said more excitedly then I wanted to.  
"Us? you really want him to keep following us?" Amumu said pointing at Gangplank obviously still having a disliking for the pirate.  
"Yes, he's been very helpful even though he got me in this situation, I would say he's redeemed himself enough."  
"I wouldn't." Amumu stated flatly.  
"Just show us the way Amumu, please?"  
"I will I just- fine, come on pirate." Amumu said with venom in his voice.  
Gangplank grumbled something inaudible before getting up and walking over to us.  
"Well, show us the way!"  
"Okay it's not too far from here, luckily I found you the others will be so happy!"  
"Yeah...oh, Amumu?"  
"Yes?"  
"...I have some bad news..."  
"What is it?" Amumu said curiously.  
"I found Rose's sister..."  
"What you did! where is she, how is she, oh boy Rose will be so happy!" Amumu said joyfully ignorant of the truth.  
"The thing is though...She's...she's dead..." I said sadly.  
"What, what do you mean?"  
I turned around and went back to the girl's body still behind the bushes and picked her up. Amumu noticed the girl in my hands and pointed at her.  
"Who is that, Fizz, I said who its that?"  
"It-It's" I said unable to get the words out.  
"...no..." Amumu said realizing who it was.  
"Yes..." I said almost in a whisper.  
"But, how did it happen?"  
"It's part of that long story I told you about, I rather talk about it in front of the others so could you just show us the way?"  
"Okay..." Amumu said before walking off in the other direction with me and Gangplank following behind him.  
We kept following Amumu for a few more minutes until we all ended up on a dirt trail that lead up to a building in the distance.  
"There's the inn, it's pretty small, not too many people are staying there."  
The building wasn't big at all, it kind of reminded me of the house me and Gangplank were at except this one at least wasn't as broken down and seemed to be taken care of well with beautiful flowers around the building, it was definitely the opposite of the other house except the Ionian architect was the same.  
"I'll go get the others you two wait right here...and you don't do any funny business." Amumu said pointing at Gangplank.  
"If I wanted to do something I would have done it long before I got here mummy, now hush and go get your friends."  
Amumu looked like he wanted to say something but shut his mouth and walked over to the inn, going inside.  
"So...do you know how your going to let the lass now yet?"  
"Yes, but it's still going to be hard to tell her...I feel like, if I acted faster I could have saved her..."  
"Lad don't blame yourself, you did all you could."  
"Yeah but still, I can't help but thinking-"  
"Then don't think."  
"That might be easy for you but not me."  
Gangplank gave a soft chuckle and said,  
"Just don't blame yourself alright, like I said you did all ya could."  
I just nodded and turned back to the inn and saw Amumu run out with Rose and Ziggs behind him. Rose looked at me with at first a big smile on her face and then it slowly went away when she noticed who was in my arms.  
"Oh gods no..." Rose whispered just so much that I could barely hear her before running over to me and taking her sister out of my arms slowly. She looked at her sister in her arms and tears were already beginning to form on her face.  
"No, no, no, no gods why..."  
We all stood there in silence except for Rose who was now on her knees with her sister still in her arms crying. She held her sister close and rubbed the back of her head as if trying to comfort her.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this happened to you..." She said quietly.  
I didn't know what to say, so instead of saying anything I just silently put a arm around her and gave her a gentle embrace as she still held her dead sister in her arms. She didn't protest to the action and just continued crying. I looked up from Rose to the others and saw them walking back into the inn, Amumu looked back at me and gave a small smile before continuing on inside the inn with Gangplank and Ziggs, I just assumed that they wanted to leave us alone.  
"Fizz..." Rose said softly.  
"Yes Rose?"  
"How...how did this happen?"  
I sighed and said,  
"It's a long story and I was going to tell everyone-"  
"Then just give me the short version, what happened to my sister..." Rose said only wanting to know in that moment on what happened to her sister.  
"...Okay...s-she was killed by a man named Crow from the Red Hand..."  
"Crow?" Rose said quietly, repeating the name to herself a few times before saying, "Crow, the leader of the red hand, the man who my dad be my sister's freedom with all those years ago...he-he killed my sister..."  
"But...he's dead now, she was avenged."  
This didn't seem to help Rose feel better and she kept sobbing softly to herself still holding her sister close to her.  
"Why did it have to be this way..."  
"I don't know, I wish I could have done something different, I wish I could have saved her..."  
"It's alright Fizz...I know you tried and I'm grateful still for all you've done for me...you're a wonderful boyfriend."  
"And you're a wonderful girlfriend." I said, my cheeks feeling warm. I gave Rose a quick kiss on the forehead, it wasn't passionate as some of the ones as before but it still had the same meaning behind them: I care for you.  
Rose kept on sobbing for a few more minutes (not as bad as before though) before she stopped and gently place her sister on the ground to wipe tears from her blue eyes.  
"Why did you bring her body with you? I'm not mad I just want to know." Rose said while wiping a few more tears.  
"I wanted you to be able to see her one last time and hopefully give her a proper burial."  
"...You really are too nice Fizz, you've done so much for me and I've done so little for you..."  
"You being with me is all I need Rose."  
It was only for a faint moment but behind her teary face I caught a glimpse of a smile.

* * *

**Three days later...**

It took three days but we all finally arrived at our destination: Rose's old hometown in Ionia. It wasn't really of a town anymore though, most of the buildings were ruins of their old selves and no one seemed to live there anymore. The town was located in a huge open field outside of the woods that we were once in and the town itself was small compared to most towns with only fourteen buildings total. As soon as we arrived Rose took the lead and with her sister still in her hands (she never let her body out of her sight). She didn't check to see if we were still following her but follow we did to judging from the tombstones all over the place: a graveyard. Rose frantically looked around the graveyard until she walked over to two tombstones directly next to each other.  
"Mom...I'm sorry but, Grace is dead and there was nothing I could do... but I hope you can find peace that she wasn't used for any rituals by the Red hand..." Rose said to the tombstone of the left before turning to the right and continuing, "And dad, you might have not been the best dad and gotten her into this mess into the first place...and as much as I want to hate you for it, I can't. You're still my father no matter what and I will always love you."  
After Rose was done she sighed and looked towards me and said,  
"Fizz, could you please..." She said extending her sister's body to me which I took hold of.  
"Thank you..." Rose said before walking off into the distance. I wondered where she had gone to before she came back with a shovel in her hand.

...

Rose had began digging into the ground next to the two tombstones, I offered to do it for her but she insisted on doing it, understanding why I left her to do it and no matter how many times I asked she kept on digging and took no breaks until she finished.  
"It's done." She said panting slightly from exhaustion.  
"Are you okay Rose?" Amumu asked.  
"Yes...let's just please get this over with..." Rose said with a tone of pure sadness in her voice.  
Before we put Rose's sister, Grace, into the hole everyone started saying a few final words to the girl. Rose talked about for a little bit about old times that she and her sister spent together and how her life was now as a summoner at the institute, she also talked a little bit about me, Amumu and Ziggs before she was done and then Amumu went next. Then after Amumu was Ziggs, then Gangplank who surprisingly had a few nice things to say, and then finally It was my turn.  
"Grace, I wished things could have been different, I wish that you were still alive to see your sister and I wish I could have learned a bit more about you...but I sadly can't change what happened to you so I just hope you know that your sister loves you a lot and we'll all miss you Grace and I hope you can now find peace knowing you'll no longer have to worry about the Red Hand now..."  
I honestly didn't know what to say but I'm sure that no one else did either, It was still a shock to us that this happened.  
"Do you want me to-" Ziggs began to offer before Rose quickly interrupted,  
"No...I want to do it." Rose said sternly before picking up Grace in her arms and walking to the hole she made. I watched her whisper something into her sister's ear before kissing her on the cheek and placing her gently into the hole. Rose then wasted no time in covering the hole with dirt until Grace could no longer be seen and the hole was filled to the top. Everyone watched in silence as Rose then got to her knees and began crying in front of her sister's grave. I stood there for a few seconds before walking over to Rose and wrapping my arms around Rose and pulling her into the most caring hug I could. Then Amumu came over and wrapped his arms around Rose into a hug followed by Ziggs doing the same making it a group hug. Gangplank didn't join in the group hug but still gave Rose a quick pat on the shoulder and saying,  
"It'll be alright lass, Grace will always be with ya." Gangplank said in a soft, gentle voice that was out of character for him.  
Rose didn't say anything but soon the tears began to stop flowing from her face and the sound of her crying was barely audible.  
I gave Rose a quick kiss on the cheek before resting my head on her left shoulder still hugging her. I stayed in this position for a few more minutes until Rose finally spoke up and said,  
"Let's get back to the inn, I'm ready to leave now..."  
"Are you sure?" I asked raising my head from her shoulder.  
"Yes I'm sure and when we get there I want to hear the full story on what happened."  
I nodded and then let go of my hold on her and so did Amumu and Ziggs. She rose slowly to her feet and began walking. Gangplank, Amumu, and Ziggs followed behind her while I walked right next to her. I grabbed hold of her left hand gently into mine and then looked up at her and smiled.  
"You will be able to move on from this Rose."  
"I know Fizz but it wont be easy..."  
"I know too and I promise you like always I will be by your side through it."  
Rose even though a few tears were still flowing down her face gave a bright smile down at me and quickly bent down and kissed me on the lips before getting up and continuing the walk with my hand still in her's.  
Moving on wouldn't be easy but I know we would all find a way.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello people, thanks for reading chapter 7 of my fanfiction, The Outcasts. This however in case for some reason you think so isn't the end of Fizz, Rose, Amumu, and Zigg's story, this is actually the beginning. I still have plenty of interesting ideas for the story and I see many more chapters ahead but for now I hope you enjoyed these chapters and I also hope to see you in chapter 8!

**_Next chapter: Amumu's weird_ day**

Note: in case the title of the next chapter wasn't a big enough hint the next chapter is going to be from Amumu's P.O.V. like I said before about third person P.O.V i'm not going to be doing it too much unless I need to for the story and in this case I'll be needing to. Also it would be impossible to do it from Fizz's P.O.V since he wont be as present in this chapter as the others. So yeah in case you either A. Hate Amumu or B. just not interested you can just skip the chapter since it is mostly character development for Amumu and isn't some big epic journey like the one with the Red Hand. While I still recommend you reading it since I think this chapter will be interesting for a few reasons ( not telling! :D ) and it will be introducing a new champion into the story (wont be as big as character as Rose, Fizz, Amumu, or Ziggs but still big in his/hers own way, like I said you'll find out why) so I think it would be interesting to see this new champion and how he/she (not going to give you a hint with gender cause i'm evil like that) interacts with Amumu in the chapter.  
So yeah, long story short: this chapter is going to be focused primarily on Amumu and his P.O.V and a new champion will be introduced into the story. I really do hope you'll enjoy it even though it's not from Fizz's P.O.V but like I said it wont be happening too much and it's just for the sake of the story!


	8. Chapter 8: Amumu's weird day

**Chapter Eight: Amumu's weird day**

It wasn't a fun trip home. After the death of Rose's sister, Grace, no one wanted to say anything, not even Ziggs had any corny jokes to say on the way back to lighten up our spirits. Gangplank left us after we reached the docks and said that he was going to take a ship back to Bilgewater and get a brand new ship and crew. At first we didn't know what he meant by that until when we got on our ship back to the mainland Fizz told us the story on how Gangplank took him to get some treasure located in the depths of the ocean only to find a sea monster waiting for him and then destroying Gangplank's ship. Fizz said he and Gangplank had to ride a shark to Ionia and when they got there Gangplank turned out to be working for the Red Hand who ironically back stabbed him. Then he went on about meeting Grace, escaping the Red Hand's base, and finally the battle between two men who if I remember correctly were named Crow and Victor. Fizz killed both of them but at the same time Crow killed Grace.  
Then that was when the story ended, Fizz and Gangplank found me walking in the woods around a inn me, Rose, and Ziggs were staying at.

After our long trip back to the institute was done everyone just returned to their own rooms without saying a word, all still very deep in thought about what happened especially Rose and Fizz. I just sighed as I watched them disappear down the hallway to the bedrooms and then soon after made my way back to my own room. I opened the door and closed it behind me as I entered my bedroom still as I left it. I just lazily laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling even though I wasn't tired, there wasn't anything to do except take part in a match at summoner's rift but I wasn't in the mood to fight and I was probably banned from this match...again.  
I looked at my closet for a moment before getting up and walking over to the closet. I thought that my doll that I had left in here could help lighten my day but a look of complete despair appeared on my face when I found that my doll wasn't in its usual spot. I frantically looked through my closet removing and searching every box in there but there was no sign of my rabbit doll anywhere.  
I started to panic as I looked all around my room for my doll but found that it was nowhere to be seen. I remembered putting it safely back into my closet there was no way it could have just moved on its own...then I began wondering if someone had stolen my doll. It was ridiculous though, out of all of the things in my room why still a doll that has no value money wise. As if answering my question I suddenly heard a familiar laughter coming from behind me. I turned around and gasped slightly at the person standing before me.  
"Annie, why are you here!?" I asked in shock.  
"Hi Amumu, how are you?" Annie said joyfully.  
"I'm good but why are you in my room?"  
"I don't know, I was bored."  
"But how did you get in here?"  
"I lock-picked your door silly!"  
"How could you say such a thing happily? lock-picking isn't a good thing to do Annie."  
"Blah, blah, blah, you sound like my parents."  
"But it's true!" I said waving my arms about.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Amumu."  
"It's fine just don't do it again and give me back my doll."  
"Your doll? what doll, this doll?"  
"No, not Tibbers, my doll."  
"I don't know what your talking about!" Annie said, obviously lying.  
"My doll! it's a rabbit, It's not in my closet and your the only one who has been in my room besides me!"  
"Oh, you mean this?" Annie said before raising something in her other hand that was behind her back.  
"Yes, please give it back to me!"  
"Uh...na I'm good.  
"Why not!?"  
"Tibbers wanted a friend to play with, didn't you Tibbers?"  
"Yes I do Annie!" Annie said in a slightly deeper tone of voice that was supposed to be Tibber's.  
"Couldn't you have just asked me?"  
"Well we haven't talked in awhile so I thought you were ignoring me..." Annie said in a slightly sad tone of voice before once again returning to her normal cheerful voice. "So I just came in and borrowed your friend here."  
"Wait when did you take my doll?"  
"I don't know a few days ago."  
I sighed and said,  
"Well I would like you to return him please."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because it's not nice to take other people's stuff without their permission."  
"Well how am I supposed to get permission from someone when that person ignores me!?" Amumu said suddenly in a frighteningly loud voice that had a hint of sadness in it.  
"Huh?" I said confused at what Annie just said to me.  
"Whatever, take your dumb bunny back, Tibbers thinks he's stupid anyway!" Annie said before throwing my doll at me and then barging out of my room and slamming the door shut behind her.  
"...What...?" I said quietly to myself still confused at what just happened.  
_"How is she supposed to get permission from someone that ignores her? Have I been ignoring her?"_ I thought about it for a moment before realizing that I have been ignoring her. Before I met Fizz I always was in a state of sadness, despair, and frustration and I remember being so convinced that no one wanted to be my friend that I began ignoring a lot of champions who tried to talk to me. Memories of Annie walking up to me trying to start a conversation and me ignoring any attempts to do so played in my head. I remember the sad look on her face when I didn't say anything and then she would eventually give up and leave me alone to only repeat the cycle the next day. I never was able to realize that someone besides Fizz did want to be my friend and that I completely pushed them away.  
"Annie...I'm so sorry..." I said before picking up my doll from the floor and laying down on my bed. Even though it was the still early in the afternoon I didn't feel like doing anything anymore. I felt tears began to flow down my face and I began softly sobbing to myself until I eventually I fell asleep with my bandages wet from the tears.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to find my room darker then it was before I fell asleep, I took a quick look out of the window of my room and saw that it was now nighttime and the sun had long since disappeared from the sky. I rubbed my eyes and waited for them to adjust in the darkness. My doll was right next to me on the bed and the sight of it reminded me of what happened today with Annie. I remembered what she said about me ignoring her and how sad she sounded when she told me so, I guess after all that time of me ignoring her something had snapped.  
I knew I had to apologize, but how could I? what could I say? would she even forgive me?  
I sighed and laid back down on my bed, I had to apologize, say something, even if I wont be forgiven, I had to try. And try I would in the morning and it seemed like an eternity had passed before I could finally go back to sleep.

* * *

I sat alone in the empty mess hall of the institute, it was exactly 5:00 a.m and most of the champions were either asleep or just weren't going to come for breakfast until later but I knew that she would come soon, she always got here early and was the reason why I was here early. I kept watch on the mess hall door until it was pushed open by the person I've been waiting for: Annie. She didn't seem to notice me and walked over to get a tray of food and took a seat at the other side of the mess hall, if she had noticed me she isn't showing it on her face. Then suddenly my mouth started to get dry and doubt entered my mind, what if I made the situation worse? what if she doesn't forgive me? what if something goes wrong? I looked at her for a few more moments still thinking about this decision until Annie looked up from her food at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Annie went back to her food with a disgusted look on her face.  
If I was going to say something it had to be now, I got up from the table and walked over to the table where Annie was and took a seat next to her.  
"What do you want?"  
"...I-I just wanted to say sorry..."  
Annie didn't say anything and continued eating her food in silence.  
"Annie please talk to me, say something."  
Nothing.  
"I'm serious, I'm sorry!"  
Still nothing except for the sound of Annie eating her breakfast.  
"Annie please say something!" I pleaded with her.  
She whispered something in between her chews but I couldn't make out what it was.  
"What did you say?"  
Annie looked up from her food to me with a look of pure hurt and hatred on her face and yelled at me,  
"I SAID NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!"  
I literally recoiled from the force of her voice but she wasn't finished,  
"NOW YOU WANT TO APOLOGIZE AFTER ALL THIS TIME?!"  
I was speechless as to how to respond and just stared back at the little girl who's face was now flushed red with anger. I just looked back into her eyes for what seemed like the longest time and then looked down at my lap not wanting to continue meeting her gaze.  
"Just leave me alone Amumu."  
I continued looking down at my lap until I heard Allie pick up her tray and begin walking. I looked up and saw her throw away any leftovers and then begin walking over to the exit not even giving me a second glance. I was ready to give up then, why did I care if me and Annie couldn't be friends? I would always have Fizz, Rose, and Ziggs...but something didn't feel right about giving up and I got up from my seat and ran over to Annie and grabbed her by the shoulder.  
"Let go of me!"  
"Annie I need to talk to you about something."  
"I don't care what you have to say let me go!"  
"Please just one minute, I promise you after if you want me to leave you alone then I will I just need to tell you something.  
"..." Annie didn't say anything but instead of making her way to the door she walked back to the table and sat down. I followed her and took a seat next to her and took a deep breath.  
"The reason why I kept ignoring you was because as you probably know I was stuck in a state of depression and I had this mindset that no one wanted to be my friend and trying to be anyone's friend was a waste of time, every time I approached someone they either ignored me or just flat out insulted me, there was also this one time where I thought someone was my friend but they...they weren't and something that they did really hurt me and when you came to me trying to be friendly I was afraid that the same thing would happen again."  
Annie didn't say anything for a minute then she looked at me and asked,  
"Okay, I understand, but I have a question for you."  
"What is it?"  
"If you were worried so much about getting hurt why did you allow Fizz, Ziggs, and that one summoner girl to become such good friends with you when you wouldn't allow anyone else?"  
"How did you know about-"  
"It's obvious that you four are friends, you are always talking to each other and eating with each other."  
"I guess it is obvious."  
"Yes it is, now answer my question."  
I didn't say anything and thought about her question for a minute wanting to give her a genuine answer, but it turned out I barely understood why I the others to get so close to me, It took a minute but I soon found a answer to Annie's question.  
"I don't know honestly why I allowed it to happen...I guess you could say I broke, I didn't want to be alone anymore and when Fizz started talking to me this one night awhile ago I was hesitant to talk to him but still I did and it turned out well. After that night he first approached me we started talking and hanging out more and more until we became really good friends, still I couldn't help but feel like he would do something to me like my old friend did and hurt me, I even thought of breaking off the friendship but...I didn't, I couldn't, probably because of what I said about not wanting to be alone anymore and being more willing to take the chance of getting hurt again...I'm glad to say that hasn't happened."  
"...If you and Fizz's friendship worked out why can't you give me a chance?"  
"I-If you want to we could try..."  
"Really!?" Annie squealed excitedly.  
"Yes, but only if you want to..."  
"That's all I ever wanted!" Annie said before throwing her arms around me into a friendly hug.  
I was surprised at first by the sudden action and the warmth that came from it but after the initial shock was over I gladly returned the embrace and wrapped my arms around her. We stayed interlocked together enjoying each others warmth until sadly Annie pulled away and said,  
"Me and Tibbers are going to go now 'mumu"  
"Do you have to?" I said sadly not wanting Annie to leave just yet.  
"Yes I'm sorry but if you want to play you can always come over to my room! me, you, Tibbers, and your rabbit friend can have...a tea party!"  
Despite the deadly fire mage you would see on summoner's rift Annie was still a little girl at heart no doubt, the idea of a tea party was less then appealing to me but if it meant I got to spend time with Annie then It couldn't be that bad.  
"Okay, I'll be sure to bring him." I said smiling.  
"Goodie!" Annie said before standing up from the table.  
"Meet me at my room at...uh, six p.m, yeah six p.m! is that okay with you?"  
"Sure I'll be there."  
"Great, see ya 'mumu!"  
"Bye!" I said waving at Annie as I watched her leave the mess hall leaving only me inside of the room. I sighed and relaxed a little in the chair, it was so relieving to know that everything was okay now and me and Annie were friends now.  
I remained seated at the table before getting off of my seat and walked over to get a tray, I might as well have gotten breakfast while I was there.

* * *

Annie's room was exactly how you would imagine a little girl's bedroom to look like, the wallpaper was pink and the carpet was pink and almost everything in the room was pink. It was kind of funny actually, almost like Annie had two personalities the deadly fire mage that came out in battle and the small, girly child that came out when not in battle. Annie and I were seated at a small table that had four chairs with me, Annie, her doll Tibbers, and my doll occupying them. Annie smiled brightly as she poured tea into a tiny pink cup then handed it to me.  
"Thank you." I said ready to drink the tea before noticing Annie looking at me intently.  
"Do you need something?"  
"No, no, I just want to see what you think!" Annie said excitedly waiting for my opinion on the tea.  
I took a sip from the cup and then waited silently for a second before quickly digesting the rest of the tea in the cup. I might have not been a tea person but this tea was amazing.  
"What do you think?" She asked me.  
"Amazing, you make awesome tea Annie!"  
"Thanks 'mumu!" Annie said happy that I thought her tea was excellent then she poured tea into three other cups and placed one in front of Tibbers and another in front of my doll even though they couldn't drink it, well Tibbers probably could if she transformed him into that giant bear monster like in summoner's rift but it was obvious that she wasn't going to do that. For the most part Annie's little tea party was spent in silence except for the occasional small talk that would be started by one of use but besides that nothing big was said and we just used this opportunity to get to know each other a little better until finally the tea had ran out and the tea party was over. I helped Annie clean up and when it was all done I picked up my doll and said,  
"Well I guess I should get going now-"  
"Wait!" Annie said quickly almost in a shout.  
"Yes?"  
Annie quickly moved over to me and pulled me into a hug saying,  
"Thanks for coming over Amumu I'm so glad you and I are friends!"  
"I-I'm glad we are too Annie, thank you for having me over."  
"Anytime 'mumu, see ya!"  
"Bye, have a good night!" I said before going out of the room.  
Now standing in the dark hallway of the living quarters I was left alone to my thoughts. after all that time of having no one besides myself to rely on I now had another new friend.  
It wasn't just me anymore, I didn't have to go everyday without a friend, not anymore. That thought and that thought alone brought a big smile on my face. I didn't know what the future might have for me but at least I knew that I would have my friends by my side.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter told through Amumu's perspective. Also I want to keep Amumu and Annie's relationship a good friendship for now since...I don't know, I think it would be weird to put a little girl like Annie into a romantic relationship like Fizz and Rose's. So sorry if that disappointed some of you readers (pedobears :P) that there wont be romantic scenes like with Fizz and Rose.

Also FYI the next chapter will return to Fizz's P.O.V and it will stay that way until you are informed but like I mentioned before don't expect stuff like this too much since I will like to keep the main focus of the story on Fizz a little.

And also finally be sure to review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff if you are enjoying this story so far (I sure am enjoying writing it ^_^) and expect chapter 9 to arrive not too far into the future!

Be sure to have a great day/night and i'll see you in the next chapter!

* * *

**_Next chapter: Winter_**


	9. Chapter 9: Winter

**A/N: **Just a quick little note for you guys, I've been told that there are spelling mistakes in my story, while apparently there isn't too many (I'm glad) I will try to catch stuff like that more better when I'm proof-reading my chapters. It's hard sometimes to catch them though since I'm the only one that reads the chapters over before posting but I will try harder.

That's all, just a quick note telling you that I will try to find spelling/grammar mistakes better in my chapters before posting.

Anyway without further ado here's the next chapter to The Outcasts!

* * *

**Chapter nine: Winter**

I stood alone outside of the institute taking in the scenery before me, the forest around the institute looked like a whole different place during the winter season, the trees and ground were covered in snow and small snowflakes fell slowly to the surface.  
I smiled as I felt the warmth of the sweater protecting me from the cold, it still was cold but with the sweater I wasn't as cold as I would be without one. The sweater was green with a simple blue striped pattern on it, the sweater didn't look special but it was special to me because of who made it: Rose. I remember commenting one time on how cold it was getting and she said she could make me a sweater to cover up but I didn't know she was serious about it either way though I was very appreciative of the gift. It must have been hard for her to find the time to custom make the sweater to fit my size with her summoner duties, she's been so busy lately and with the memory of what happened not too long ago to her sister it must be hard on her but still she finds the time to make me a sweater, I was no doubt lucky to have her as a girlfriend.  
I began walking down the dirt road to the lake, it had been awhile since I've been to the lake and for what ever reason I felt like visiting it another time, probably just for the nostalgia. I had many great experiences at the lake too with my friends so it would be great to see the place again. After a few minutes of walking the lake finally came into view, it was now frozen over obviously due to the cold winter season. I walked up closer to the frozen lake and stared out at the view in front of me, the world was definitely a different place during the winter time.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said from behind me.  
I jumped in shock slightly and quickly turned around to see someone who I wasn't expecting.  
"Nami?"  
"Hello to you too Fizz." Nami said with a friendly smile.  
"W-What are you doing here, aren't you cold without a sweater or something?"  
Nami just shrugged and said,  
"A little but I will be fine."  
"Still you should head back to the institute before you catch a cold."  
"Well..." Nami said nervously avoiding my gaze.  
"What, are you okay Nami?"  
"Yes, I just want to...ask you something."  
"What?"  
Nami blushed as she tried to not look directly at me, I was confused as to what she had to say that would make her feel embarrassed.  
"...This is going to be sudden but I can't just ignore this feeling forever...I've seen how people have been treating you Fizz..."  
"You shouldn't feel bad about that Nami."  
"I know but still, I should have done something you know, you didn't deserve to be treated like that, I knew that you needed a friend or someone to talk to but I did nothing about it."  
"Nami, it's fine, honestly...I mean, I've found me a couple of friends and I'm not lonely anymore."  
It was surprising to hear this all of a sudden from Nami, I always thought that she like most of the other champions before Amumu wanted nothing to do with me. I looked up at her and smiled making her turn her gaze away from me again, why did she keep doing that?  
"I'm glad, I really am Fizz but still I need to ask you something."  
"Okay, go ahead Nami you can ask me anything."  
Nami didn't say anything and still refused to look me in the eye, she was also breathing really hard and her cheeks were a visible bright red. She seemed to choke on her words until finally she was able to ask,  
"Fizz would you like to go out with me?!" she said rather loudly.  
After finally asking that she took a deep breath and seemed to calm down slightly and was able to meet my gaze without turning away. I processed what she just asked me in my head, Nami had just asked me to go out with her and I may not be a expert on dating but I knew what Nami meant by that question.  
"No, I'm sorry Nami."  
Nami eyes widened at my response and she frowned at my response, it was obvious that she was trying to hold back tears and with a soft voice asked another question,  
"Why...?"  
"I can't, I have a girlfriend Nami, and I love her very much, I'm sorry."  
"...Who is she?" Nami asked in almost a whisper that I could barely hear.  
I felt slight hesitation at telling her who my girlfriend was but after thinking about it for a second if she didn't find out now who it was she would definitely find out later anyway so I decided that I would just tell her.  
"Rose, she's a summoner at the institute."  
Nami's look of sadness was now replaced by complete anger.  
"I know exactly who you are talking about and I can't help but ask: why her?"  
"What do you mean Nami?"  
"Why...her. She has nothing in common with you, you aren't even the same species!"  
"Neither are you though!" I retorted feeling a little defensive about what she just said.  
"So what, I'm more similar to your kind then she would ever be and just moving away from the subject of species, we have more similar interests: you and I love to swim, I heard she can't even swim, you and I love seafood, she hates seafood, you and that dumb bitch share nothing in common!"  
"SHUT UP, WILL YOU!?" I shouted loudly.  
Nami did in fact shut up after my sudden outburst and looked shocked that I said such a thing that was usually out of character for me. I normally don't try to raise my voice and tell people some things but Nami was crossing the line.  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL ROSE, MY GIRLFRIEND, MY LOVE THAT! I DON'T CARE HOW SIMILAR YOU THINK WE ARE, ROSE IS THE MOST KIND AND UNDERSTANDING PERSON I EVER MET AND THERE IS NO ONE I WOULD RATHER HAVE THEN HER AND ALSO I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS HUMAN AND I'M NOT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER THE SAME."  
I took deep breaths as I looked up at Nami with the hatred I felt in that moment visible on my face. I knew Nami was just angry that I was with Rose and not her but I was fed up with her.  
"Just go away." I said in a more calm voice and turning my back to the woman who was now speechless.  
If Nami had said anything before she left I wasn't paying attention and after a few minutes when I turned back to where she was, she was gone. With time to think to myself in silence I wondered if maybe I myself went too far but then I mentally shook my head, no, she went to far especially when she called Rose such a foul thing.  
I meant everything I said to her, it didn't matter if Rose was Human, a Yordle, or whatever, as long as she was Rose I would be happy, how could Nami use a reason of us not being the same species to try to justify me leaving Rose for her...but I wondered, If Nami felt that us being way different species was a problem if anyone else did. This thought brought back forgotten memories of me and Rose walking together and holding hands lovingly, I could remember seeing the occasional Champion or Summoner looking at us with looks of disgust. Maybe Nami wasn't the only one that thought me and Rose being together was unnatural and disgusting but I didn't care how anyone thought about someone like me being with someone like Rose, let them judge all they wont because it wont matter, I will always love Rose...yet along with the other thoughts and questions running in my head as I gazed out at the frozen lake before me I couldn't help wondering if Rose felt the same as I did, she had to right? if she was willing to be with me for all this time it must not bother her...right?  
A chill ran down my spine as I thought about the possibility of Rose realizing how weird being with someone like me was and leaving me, no, she definitely wouldn't do that.

I hoped.

* * *

I returned to the institute after awhile, the sun had begun setting and it wasn't until I noticed that that I realized how long I had been at the lake just thinking.  
I walked aimlessly around the institute still thinking about things, a few times I passed by Nami but thankfully she didn't bother me or give me a glance.

I had successfully managed to walk around the institute two times and I was getting bored and hungry so I went to get something to eat. The mess hall was for the most part empty besides for a few summoners and champions eating at their respective tables, one of them being someone I was glad to see. I walked over to him and sat down next to him and said joyfully,  
"Hey Amumu!"  
"Hey Fizz, how are you?"  
"I'm good, you?"  
"Fine."  
"Just fine?"  
"Well something that happened yesterday just got me thinking a little bit, but I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
Amumu nodded and gave me a reassuring smile then returned to his food. I too began eating my own and we ate in comfortable silence except for the occasional small talk here and there. There were many moments like this one where me and Amumu said nothing but I don't think it bothered any one of us to just be near each other and enjoy each other's company.  
Amumu definitely has changed since the first time I met him, he always had a sad look on his face and for the most part was quiet and distant but now he always seems to have a smile on his face and is more talkative and happy, in fact I think it's been awhile since I've seen him cry outside of summoner's rift where he has to. Even now just looking at him it's visible that he changed a lot, I guess all he really did need was a friend.  
I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yes?" Amumu asked looking up from his food at me.  
"I just wanted to say I'm really glad to have you as my friend." I said making my smile grow brighter.  
"I'm happy to have you as a friend, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't meet you, you made my life better Fizz."  
Then unexpectedly Amumu pulled me in for a friendly hug and I returned it without hesitation.  
No matter what happened I would always have Amumu by my side, I knew that.

After we had finished eating Amumu had invited me over to his room, I think I had only been in his room one or two times before. I was surprised though as I entered the room and apparently Amumu was too.  
"Annie, must you always break into my room?"  
"But 'mumu, I'm booored!" Annie whined while sitting on Amumu's bed.  
"Still, you could at least...I don't know, ask if you can come in here."  
"That would have took longer then just coming in."  
"But it's the...whatever, I'm guess I'm glad your here." Amumu said giving in knowing he wouldn't change the little girl's mind on the subject.  
"I'm glad your here too, now we can play...oh, hello Fizz!" Annie said, now noticing my presence it seemed.  
"Hello Annie." I said with a smile. I never talked to Annie before but it seemed that she and Amumu must have before.  
"Want to play with us too Fizz?!" Annie asked excitedly.  
"Sure!"  
Even though I was far from being a child, when I was little I didn't have the chance to play any games with any other children (before everyone in the city vanished) and being able to play these games with Amumu and Rose brought out the child in me. The games were simple and were actually kind of silly but in that moment I didn't care, I was having so much fun.  
Eventually though, it came to a end, Annie had left so she could go to sleep leaving just me and Amumu left in his room.  
"Well I guess I should get going then." I said.  
"Okay, it was great having you over!"  
I smiled and gave Amumu a quick hug before I made my way to the door. As soon as I opened it though Amumu quickly said,  
"Wait, there is something I want to give you!"  
Amumu walked over to a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.  
"What is this?"  
"Just look." Amumu said smiling.  
I looked down at the paper in my hand and saw that it was a drawing, a drawing of what seemed to be Me, him, Rose, and Ziggs by the lake we used to hang out at all the time before it started getting cold. The quality of it wasn't the best but still I couldn't help but smile widely at this gift. One of my favorite moments captured on a single piece of paper, what else could I have wanted.  
"This is...perfect."  
"I'm glad you like it!"  
"No really, this is perfect..."  
"You like it that much, I don't think I'm that great at drawing."  
"It's not the style that is impressing me, it's what you drew that I love."  
"...You love those moments too? where we all are just talking and hanging around each other together?"  
"Took the words right out of my mouth, I can't wait for winter to pass so we can go back to that lake."  
"Technically we still could, but who wants to be out in the cold?"  
"Ha, true."  
I took another brief look at the picture before looking back up at Amumu and saying,  
"I'll see you tomorrow Amumu, good night."  
"Yeah, good night Fizz."  
And with that I walked out of Amumu's room and closed the door behind me.  
I walked down the hall but not to my room, no I had one thing that I just had to do and I couldn't wait until the morning.

* * *

I knocked on the door and waited patiently for the door to open which it did, and behind the door was Rose.  
She wasn't in her summoner robes and instead was in a strapless, red nightgown that barely went below her knees, It seemed that I had woken her up from sleep as she gave a short yawn before smiling and then saying,  
"Hello Fizz, do you need something?"  
I didn't reply for a second, I was too busy staring at Rose in her more revealing nightgown compared to her summoner robes.  
"Uh...Hello Rose, I just wanted to ask you something..."  
"Sure, come in." Rose said with a hint of exhaustion in her voice.  
I walked in and sat down on Rose's bed and she too did the same next to me after closing the door.  
"So what did you want to ask me?"  
I hesitated at first, maybe I shouldn't ask her this, Rose saw my hesitation and put a hand on my shoulder and said,  
"You know you can ask me anything right?"  
"...Right...Rose, do you like me..."  
"Of course I do Fizz, why would you-"  
"Wait, let me finish, do you like me even though I'm not human?"  
Rose seemed shock that I asked her that, she didn't say anything for a minute and then finally said,  
"Fizz, if that bothered me I would have left you awhile ago."  
"Yes, but..."  
"But what?"  
"...I don't know I'm guess I'm just afraid you'll realize how weird it is, you and me being together, and leave me."  
Rose took a deep breath and tightened her grip on my shoulder slightly before saying,  
"Fizz, It doesn't matter to me if you're human or not, you're a nice, kind, funny person and you've always been there for me, even if you were human I wouldn't like you anymore or any less."  
"But our kind share nothing in common, I'm shorter then you, I-"  
I was interrupted by a quick, yet sweet kiss on my lips, as soon as it began it was over though and I looked up at Rose in surprise.  
"You don't get it, I don't care about that Fizz, there is no one else I would rather be with than you."  
Hearing that from her put a smile on my face, the knowledge that I had no reason to worry about me and Rose being two different species was greatly reassuring.  
I smiled and leaned in for another kiss and Rose happily leaned in too and our lips connected into a passionate kiss, I had yet to grow tired of the feeling of Rose's lips on mine.  
Suddenly I felt her tongue at the entrance of my mouth and I opened to ask what she was doing but realized what when her tongue entered my mouth and began dancing with my own tongue. It felt weird at first but I got into the groove of things quickly and grew really...excited, so excited that I could feel something down below.  
After a few minutes we broke from the kiss and took deep breaths of air.  
"You're really good at this." Rose said smiling making me blush slightly.  
"T-Thanks."  
Rose giggled and then looked down to see my exposed private parts. Seeing her look at it made me blush even more and I began to move to try to hid it but Rose stopped me and said,  
"No, Fizz it's fine."  
"Yeah, but..."  
"No, it really is Fizz...hey Fizz?"  
"Yes?"  
"Remember awhile back when I mentioned something about...sex?"  
"Uh...yes?"  
Rose blushed slightly and didn't say anything for a moment as she looked into my eyes until she finally asked,  
"Do you still want to find out what that is?"  
"Kind of, why?"  
Rose sighed and then said,  
"I think I'm ready to show you what it is."

* * *

**A/N: **Remember this is rated T so...no lemons sorry if that disappoints you, might change that but no promises!

* * *

I woke up that next morning feeling great, I mean, how could I have not woken up so well with Rose right besides me with her arms wrapped around me in a comfortable embrace, also let's add the fact that she was naked so the skin-on-skin contact only made it the more better.  
Sex was certainly nothing I could have imagined, it left me exhausted but at the same time it gave me a whole new level of pleasure I never knew existed.  
I shifted my position in Rose's embrace so that I could look directly at her. She was still asleep, she looked so peaceful and had a small smile on her face.  
I placed a kiss on Rose's cheek and slowly her eyes opened and she looked at me.  
"Good morning." I said happily.  
"Good morning Fizz." she said giving a small yawn afterwards.  
I smiled and placed a hand on the side of her cheek and rubbed it gently resulting in Rose leaning slightly into my hand with her eyes closed.  
"Still tired?"  
"A little bit." She said softly. "How couldn't I be after last night?"  
I blushed at the memory of last night.  
"Last night was something, huh?"  
"Yes, even if it was your first time you did a marvelous job."  
"It wasn't yours?"  
Rose sighed and opened her eyes slightly.  
"Sadly no, I already had my first time a long time ago with a old boyfriend."  
"Old boyfriend?"  
Rose nodded.  
"Yes, I was younger and stupid, I wanted so much just to have sex with him that I didn't realize exactly who I was doing it with, the guy was a jerk and in the end only wanted me for my body."  
"...I'm sorry for bringing it up Rose."  
"It's fine Fizz, that's in the past now."  
She said that she was fine but I could tell talking about it brought up old memories that she probably didn't want brought up.  
I leaned in and started kissing her, she was shocked at first by the suddenness of it but quickly returned the action with equal passion. She started poking at the entrance of my mouth with her tongue again and I eagerly let her in to explore my mouth and then I her's.  
After awhile we both pulled away gasping for air after the long kiss.  
"We be better stop before we have a repeat of last night." I joked.  
"Is that really a problem?" Rose asked seductively.  
"Nope but I'm still kind of tired."  
"Ha, me too, I think I'll sleep a little longer."  
"Same here."  
I scooted closer to Rose and laid my head against her chest and she wrapped her arms around me pulling me even more closer.  
"I love you Fizz."  
Hearing things like that coming from Rose always made me feel warm inside, I smiled and replied,  
"And I love you Rose."

Outside, the cold of the winter reigned, but inside all I could feel was the warmness of Rose's body against mine as we both feel asleep in each other's embrace.  
In that moment I only wished that I could last forever.

* * *

**A/N: ** And Chapter nine of The Outcasts is finally done!

I'm still getting used to writing detailed "romantic" scenes (kissing, etc.) since this story is actually the first time I did something like that. So I most likely have much improvement to do in terms of that but still I hope you are enjoying this story none the less.

Also the next chapter is going to have more Ziggs in it and go a little into Ziggs's (is that how you spell it? Zigg's or Ziggs's, I don't know .) character and slightly into his past at the institute. I feel like Ziggs could use some more love and I also feel like I've neglected him a little (sorry Ziggs!).  
One more thing to note about the next chapter is that it's not going to be like the one with Amumu (Chapter 8) where it's told from his point of view.

Also I don't know how most people make Nami's character like but as you can tell in this chapter I make her seem like a bitch and I'm sorry if that ruined your view of Nami or something but keep in mind it's just a fanfiction ^_^ .

Anyway I hope you have a great day/night (whatever time you read this) and I'll see you in the next chapter!

_**Next Chapter: Faked Smiles**_


End file.
